<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pinocchio Effect by Silent_Soul_Ken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034642">The Pinocchio Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken'>Silent_Soul_Ken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Balls Growth, Big Balls, Big Breasts, Breast Growth, F/M, Growth, Huge Breasts, Huge balls, Penis Growth, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper breasts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto goes to see a Fortune Teller for a view into his luck however after his insult he'll find that he has a big problem and it's just getting bigger and bigger…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in a modern AU world, also I wrote this a long time ago and thus have no desire to rewrite it so you'll have to deal with the grammar and spelling sorry but this is finished and I have no desire to go back to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto Uzumaki age 25 walked down the street after a long day of work at the prestigious Uchiha Corporation a giant company varying in their merchandise. He was tired, and he just wanted to go home, but in order to do that he had to get to the bus. From there he had to walk a mile down to his house. So Naruto got to his bus stop and waited looking at his watch every now and then he then looked at his white shirt which was stained with sweat and coffee stains he groaned he was running out of shirts. And he was behind his electric and gas bills like always he was behind the damn 8 ball and the pool stick was ready to bash him into it. The bus squawked to a stop in front of Naruto and he got in rummaging into his pants to pull out his wallet and get out a dollar and seventy-five cents. "Hey Naruto!" A cheery voice said and Naruto looked up to see a large man taller than he was wide with a bus cap and bus clothes and behind him a mane of reddish brown hair.</p><p>"Hey Choji," Naruto said lamely and he pushed the dollar in and dropped the seventy-five cents.</p><p>"Wow man you've been worked to the bone! Why not get a better job?" Choji said Naruto glared at Choji who held his hand up in surrender. "Right, right sorry I forgot!" Naruto sighed and he walked to a seat next to a window and he stared at it his mind drifting away. Naruto watched as the lights of buildings flash by the occasional stop to pick up a new person filling up the bus. The reason Naruto needed a bus was because he lived in the suburbs with his pet fox. Naruto had gotten the house as inheritance from his parents when they died 6 years ago. Ever since then he lived there and went from job to job trying to make due. However no matter how hard he tried he was fired 2 months afterward for bullshit reasons. Naruto suspected foul play but due to limited money and resources, (Only one part of Naruto's will had been found) so he couldn't follow up even with his P.I. friend. Naruto let it go, and so he was jobless and was getting behind when one day he got a letter from an old friend of his named Sasuke. Sasuke had just came into ownership of one his father's buildings and was looking for employees. Naruto desperate got the job but had signed a contract that had bound him to the company for a whole year and his contract was nearing its end.</p><p>'At least I'll be out of that damn company working me like a fucking slave.' Naruto thought and he watched as the bus came to his stop and pulling on the stop cord he got up and pushed past the bus patrons. He got out of the bus Choji saying 'bye' and Naruto waving a tired hand. Naruto then began his long trek home heading into the suburbs which like most was small homes and behind the homes were large grass lands. These grass lands were often separated by a fence into another house that had their own grass land. Then there was the park which was a large grassy area meant for joggers, kids, and people with dogs. Naruto looked at the park as he walked by and paused in the park was a glowing Ferris Wheel and tents that glowed with lights. "A carnival?" Naruto said, he looked at it and his mind went back to when he was a child when his mother and father were still alive. Whenever a carnival came they would take him to go on the rides and see the animals. Naruto basked in the memories of his parents and memories taking over he headed to the carnival.</p><p>Naruto had paid the fee and was now walking his jacket held by his finger on his shoulder. He walked down the path looking at the various rides and games. He watched kids pull their parents pointing at the various tents and games and rides begging them to let them on. He remembered doing the same thing with his own parents who were both happy to oblige. He loved his parents and missed them greatly however he couldn't mourn them he had to keep going in their memory. He walked up to a popcorn stand and saw they had for their 'Special' was a popcorn called Kettle Corn. Naruto curious ordered a large bag and a small bag of Kettle Corn. When it was handed to him he looked at it to his surprise it looked like normal popcorn but he shrugged and walked off looking around both bags of popcorn in his arms. As he walked down looking at the tents he eventually noticed there were less tents and more clearing he must've been at the outskirts of the carnival. He was about to turn around and head back when he saw the red and green tent. Next to then tent was the words 'Fortune Teller' "Whoa! A fortune teller eh? Well let's see what they have to say about me!" He said and he entered the tent.</p><p>The tent itself was spacious with enough room to fit an elephant inside he looked and saw in the center a table covered by a red cloth with golden embroideries. Naruto saw a chair at one end that was a regular chair and a chair covered by a golden cloth on the other end. Naruto looked around seeing no one. "Welcome to my tent… I see that you wish to have your fortune told…" A woman's voice said.</p><p>"Sure if it's not too much of a bother… How much?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Sit down and $20…" The Fortune Teller said coming into the light, she was a woman with blond hair and brown eyes her hair was tied near the end into two pigtails that hung behind her. She had a nice physique but her skin was slightly wrinkled if one looked close enough which Naruto did. She also had an impressive bust that was covered by a green robe on her head was a purple painted diamond. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and paid the woman. The woman sat down and produced a red cloth she set that down onto the table and she pulled it up a second later revealing a crystal ball. "What do you wish to know?" The Fortune Teller asked.</p><p>"Hmm… I guess will I get a lead in life? Like will I be successful?" He asked the fortune teller put a hand on the crystal ball and its inside began to swirl and sparkle.</p><p>"Crystal Ball, crystal ball, light the fate of this poor sods future…" The fortune teller said.</p><p>'Poor Sod eh?' Naruto thought angrily a vein throbbing in his temple the sparkles in the ball swirling and apparently forming an answer only the fortune teller could see.</p><p>"Hmm… I see success is a relative thing young man. If by success you mean financially then no not for quite some time… You will also fail in other endeavors save one…" the fortune teller said.</p><p>"Oh really well I think that you are a senile old bat! I'm outta her frickin' grandma!" Naruto said peeved that he not only wasted his money and time but her rather dismal view on his luck. He grabbed his stuff and left the fortune teller watched him go. Then she put both hands on the crystal ball and it glowed bright red.</p><p>"A man like him is one with a silver tongue. With each lie his trouble shall grow unrung. Only through honesty will he find solace and peace. Though his lie shall show to his humiliation and be teased..." The Fortune Teller said the crystal ball shone and Naruto appeared in it. "Let's see how you adapt to this… gift…" The Fortune Teller said.</p><p>
  <strong>-Later at Naruto's house-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto opened the door and was instantly bombarded by a series of yips and saw a red blur. He then felt the claws raking his pant legs. "Hey Kyuu! I'm sorry I'm late but I got you some popcorn!" Naruto said looking down at the red furred fox. Kyuu yipped and whimpered jumping at Naruto its tongue coming out trying to lick Naruto. Naruto acknowledged the aging fox by crouching letting the fox lick him affectionately. "Kyuu calm down…!" Naruto said Kyuu listened to Naruto his huge brush tail waving in the air. "All right boy… want to try some popcorn?" Naruto asked Kyuu was unique due to the fact that he was able to eat most human foods with little to no problem despite his age. Naruto grabbed the small bag of popcorn and held it up to Kyuu's nose. Kyuu sniffed the popcorn his little nose twitching as he did. Then he opened his mouth and ate the popcorn lowering his head to get any scraps that fell out of his mouth. When he finished he licked his lips and yipped. Naruto understanding went to Kyuu's food bowl he came to the living room to see Ayame laying there fast asleep. Ayame was another old friend of Naruto her father owned a ramen shop that was close to the city. However Ayame lived on her own due to stress from her father.</p><p>"I already have to deal with dad in the shop I don't need any more nagging from him for the whole day." She said when Naruto asked her why she didn't want to stay wither her Dad. Naruto was confused but didn't say anything after all Ayame did babysit Kyuu while he was at work. She would watch Kyuu during the day and when it turned to night Naruto would come home and she would go to work for her father. It was rare that Ayame would watch Kyuu into the night unless she knew Naruto was busy with work or he called her and told her he would be late. Naruto walked up to Ayame and shook her awake. "Naruto? *Yawn* You're really late… I should've been at my dad's an hour ago! What took you?" She said as she got up.</p><p>"Sorry I had to do more work than usual…" Naruto said apologetically, it was then that he winced as suddenly he felt his pants get uncomfortably tighter. He looked at Ayame and his pants got even tighter, 'Stop! No naughty thoughts, no naughty thoughts!' He thought desperately.</p><p>"All right thanks again and I'm sorry." Naruto apologized again.</p><p>"It's fine all right I better get going see you tomorrow!" Ayame said getting her stuff ready to head to her father's shop Naruto sat down on his couch and started to relax readying himself for sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>-Next day-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto went to work the next day he had trouble putting on underwear and pants for they felt uncomfortably tight like they had shrunk He dismissed it though as though they had shrunk. He went to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. He looked at his watch 6:49 two more minutes, it was then that an old lady came walking toward him. "Excuse me young man can you direct me to this address?" She asked holding up a piece of paper with said address. Naruto looked at it then he shook his head handing it back.</p><p>"I'm sorry mam but I don't know where that is…" Naruto said he never heard of the place. The old woman nodded sadly.</p><p>"It's all right young man…" She said and she began to walk away, shortly after this he felt his pants suddenly loosen. He looked down wondering what just happened then he shrugged as the bus pulled up and he boarded it heading to work.</p><p>
  <strong>-Uchiha Corporation 47th floor-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto looked at the papers when his supervisor came in, Sakura Haruno secretary to Sasuke Uchiha it was common knowledge that she liked Sasuke. However like everything else Sasuke treated her as a tool, though no amount of proof would show her otherwise. She would stubborn believe that she could make him love her, and as proof of this she was a total bitch to everybody particularly the people of the 47th floor. Naruto saw her stop in front of him a clipboard in hand looking down at him. "Naruto, I need you to copy these papers for me… At least 20 copies!" She said handing him some papers, alone there were at least 26 papers which if he didn't get on right away would put him behind in his work. So he grabbed the papers and got out of his cubicle heading for the copying machine praying that no one was there. His prayers were answered and he headed for the printer and began to scan the pages letting the machine print copies. He had gotten ¾ of the papers done when suddenly he heard shuffling.</p><p>"Um… a-are you a-almost done?" A voice asked Naruto turned around and he saw the short mousy form of Hinata Hyuuga.</p><p>"Hey Hinata, yeah I'll be done in a few minutes…" Naruto said, his eye scanning her. Hinata wore very tight and professional clothes concealing most of her body. She also had unique pure white eyes which were hidden behind glasses. Naruto observed her body his eyes falling to her chest and he blinked doing a double take. Her shirt seemed even more strained than normal like the seams were straining to keep her breasts in. "Um Hinata are your breasts bigger?" Naruto asked his eye's on hers. She blushed crimson looking very embarrassed.</p><p>"N-no! I'm just… um… eep!" She said and she clutched at her chest Naruto looked at her reaching then she spun around.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked.</p><p>"Y-yes! Just a bit of… um… heartburn! Ack!" Naruto could've sworn he heard the sound of ripping fabric.</p><p>"Oooook… So um… I'm having a party at my place wanna come over? Huh!" Naruto said the last bit a sign of surprise as he felt his pants tighten again. 'Shit not here!' He thought so he turned to the machine while it finished copying.</p><p>"N-No I have a f-family engagement to go unfortunately m-maybe another time." She said the sound of fabric stretching ceased and she turned to see Naruto with her back to him. "Are you ok?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah fine! Um!" His pants got even tighter, "It's a shame though I would've liked for you to of come." He said and suddenly his pants loosened. 'What? That's odd hard-ons don't work like! Unless… this isn't a hard-on? If that's not it then what is it?' Naruto asked himself he turned to Hinata who looked at him sadly.</p><p>"I-I would've l-like to of come… But… I-It's important that I go…" Hinata said Naruto nodded.</p><p>"Hey!" Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you need a place to go my doors are open 24/7! Ok?" Naruto said.</p><p>"Thank you…" Hinata said and she looked at the copying machine Naruto looked to see it was finished he grabbed his papers and headed to Sakura's desk to give her the papers.</p><p>
  <strong>-Later that day-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto was in his bedroom completely nude looking at his already gifted endowment. Naruto was larger than most men being a large 9 inches when he was hard and a nice 4 inches flaccid. He had put Kyuu to sleep earlier and was now thinking about what had happened at work. He thought about what happened he was talking to Hinata and suddenly his pants got tighter and uncomfortable as if he had an erection. It got tighter while they were talking then it got loose again when he said he was sad to not see her there. When he said he was sad to not see her! When he talked to her earlier he had lied about the party in an attempt to seem big! It was then the craziest thought came to him, what if his junk got bigger when he lied? Naruto could barely believe what he was thinking but if it was true… no first he had to test it out! He thought of something then said. "I love my job." Naruto said, a blatant lie he hated his job to the core he waited for a minute then his cock and balls swelled up slightly. He gaped at what he saw, "I like Sakura!" He said again his genitals swelled. "Holy shit this is weird and cool! But how big can I get?" He said he then smirked. "I hate ramen!" again they swelled up, "I think that Sasuke is the nicest boss in the world!" bigger they grew. Naruto decided to see how big he was and he stood up and went to a full view mirror in his closet. He looked at himself his balls were big the size of an apple and his dick was now 7 inches long flaccid. "Hmm I wonder if it gets worse with a bigger lie?" Naruto wondered.</p><p>"I've loved my job from day one I love it so much in fact I want to be a permanent worker there." Naruto felt his dick and balls swell up but not any further. His dick was an inch longer and his balls centimeters bigger as well. "Hmm ok so it doesn't matter well then let's see how big this sucker can get!" Naruto said and he went back onto his bed and went into a lying frenzy saying various things his cock and balls growing bigger and bigger with each lie. Eventually his bed groaned at the weight of his enormous organs. Naruto was surprised his cock was almost as big as he was and was sagging over the bed and his balls were the size of beachballs Naruto was standing on his bed to support the weight of his massive organ. The creaking intensified then the bed collapsed Naruto gave a cry of alarm as it did. Naruto looked at the bed to see it had collapsed in the center and saw that the mattress sandwiched him luckily his cock and balls were preventing the bed from doing major damage. "Holy wow and yet I think this could be even bigger! But I better not push my luck… Now I need to tell a truth eh? Hmm… oh Kyuu is my first best friend for he has always been there for me!" Naruto said proudly. His dick and balls slowly shrunk down to their normal size. "Wow that's neat only one truth needed well that's a relief." Naruto then looked at his clock and saw it was 10:55. "Crap I gotta go to work tomorrow! Ah well best to catch some shut eye!" Naruto said then he looked at his bed. "Now how is this gonna work?" He said.</p><p>
  <strong>-Next day-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto was in his office wearing slightly larger than normal clothes just in case he told a lie and he grew. He was confident that there would be little to no need, but it didn't hurt to be careful. As Naruto worked his mind wandered slightly to his new ability. The power to make his dick grow was most guys dream all men wanted a nice big package and he had the power to get one with a simple lie! He thought of the girls he could get there was literally a whole pool of women! Then a thought came to him maybe he could start working as a porn star! After all he had the stamina and now he had the tool as well! He would be a hit! "…aruto! NARUTO!" Naruto jumped in surprise and looked to see Sasuke glaring at him.</p><p>"Oh uh hey Sasuke!" Naruto said.</p><p>"Were you daydreaming… again!" Sasuke demanded.</p><p>"No! I was thinking of… um… papers I had to fill out!" Naruto said hurriedly he felt his tool swell up.</p><p>"Yeah right I bet you were thinking of girls! Weren't you?" Sasuke sneered "Who'd want to date a loser like you?" Naruto felt his temper rise at this.</p><p>"Oh and you would know all about girls! At least I can get one!" Naruto said again his tool swelled up even more.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Like who?" Sasuke sneered Naruto was silent.</p><p>"I can… I just… don't have time at the moment!" Naruto said his tool shrank back down.</p><p>"Keep dreaming I'll see you later in my office!" Sasuke said Naruto gritted his teeth and sat down.</p><p>"Dammit! If only I could show him otherwise… Wait a minute! I know how!" Naruto said and he began to plot his move.</p><p>
  <strong>-Later in Sauske's Office-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto stood in front of Sasuke who was on the phone talking to someone. "Yes… Yes… thank you… have a good day…" Sasuke set the phone down he then turned to Naruto. "You know Naruto despite being a loser I saw that you were struggling and I decided to help you…" Sasuke began.</p><p>"Well… thanks a lot!" Naruto said causing his organ to swell again.</p><p>"Indeed you should be thanking me." Sasuke said. "I believe you have an opportunity here in this company one you wouldn't have anywhere else. You'd probably become my underling one day."</p><p>"I hope so!" Naruto said smiling causing another growth in him.</p><p>"Indeed… I think you have a rare chance to succeed wonderfully and in order for you to do that you mustn't slack off! Understood!"</p><p>"Yes sir it won't happen again!" Naruto said saluting causing even more growth Sasuke narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Tell me do you think of me as a good person?" Sasuke asked.</p><p>"Oh yes you're the nicest guy I know! You'd get the ladies not like me!" Naruto said his pants were now starting to crease slightly.</p><p>"I see… well I must admit I am a fine specimen, how about you?" Sasuke ask, "Or is it too embarrassing to even talk about?" Sasuke said smirking.</p><p>"Me? Yeah a little but who knows I mean it's not like I can drop my pants and show you…" Naruto said.</p><p>"I doubt I would see it anyways!" Sasuke said smirking even wider.</p><p>"Really? Well maybe I should take you to my place and we can compare!" Naruto challenged.</p><p>"Please I'm not gay! Besides even if I agreed to such a ludicrous proposal I'd embarrassed you horribly I'd rather not have that." Sasuke said. It was then a frustrated groan was heard and from outside the door opened and in came Sakura.</p><p>"All right I'll settle this right here and now! Sasuke get over here!" Sakrua said Sasuke confused did as he was told when he was in front of Sakura she reached down grabbing both men by the groin.</p><p>"Oock! Hey that's sexual harassment!" Naruto exclaimed.</p><p>"Urk! Sakura you're earning a one way ticket to being fired!" Sasuke growled, Sakura gaped but not at what Sasuke just said.</p><p>"Holy shit! Naruto how big are you!" She exclaimed releasing them, Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed.</p><p>"What!" he snarled then he reached forward and grabbed Naruto his eye's becoming even wider. "Impossible! That must be a fake!" He said "No one is that big!" He shouted.</p><p>'Take that you small dicked prick!' Naruto thought smugly Hinata who had been walking outside heard everything and had left hurriedly her face redder than a fresh tomato.</p><p>
  <strong>-Later on-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto was getting ready to go home when suddenly he heard a knock on his door not looking up he gestured for the person to come in. The door opened and closed and the soft clicking of heels and he looked to see Hinata standing there looking nervous. "Oh hey Hinata! What's up?" He asked she fidgeted slightly.</p><p>"Um… I w-was w-wondering… if m-maybe… um… if you're n-not doing a-anything… um…" Hinata stuttered.</p><p>"Yes?" Naruto asked, Hinata blushed then she inhaled.</p><p>"Ifyou'wouldn'tmindcomingtomybirthdayparty!" She said rapidly Naruto blinked.</p><p>"Sure! No problem! When is it?" Naruto asked smiling.</p><p>"Oh um… it's today… at 10:30…" She said.</p><p>"Ok! Where is it?" Narutoa asked.</p><p>"Um it's at my f-family's estate… Is it a-all right if you wait h-here until they come to p-pick me up to come?" Hinata asked Naruto nodded.</p><p>"Sure just let me call home ok?" Naruto said and Hinata nodded she walked out of Naruto's office and when she was sure she wasn't seen by him she gave a fist pump of triumph.</p><p>"Yes!" She said to herself proud of her accomplishment.</p><p>
  <strong>-At Hinata's Family estate-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto looked around the large room that was the dining room which could of fit at least 70 people in with no problem which it currently was. Most of the guests were relatives of Hinata's turns out Hinata had a very large and spread out family. She also had some friends that Naruto remembered from high-school and college. Sports star Kiba, private detectives Shino and Shikamaru, bus driver Choji, fashion model Ino, art curator Tenten, and Neji who like Sasuke ran a company under the Hyuuga name. Naruto mostly hung with them when h had the chance feeling odd around Hinata's relatives. Naruto honestly didn't expect the party to be rather lively more like a ball room gig. It was but it was livelier than most ball rooms true there wasn't disco lights or dancing but still people talked with vigor and Naruto enjoyed reminiscing with his friends.</p><p>"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" A voice said Naruto turned to see a tall Hyuuga walking toward him the Hyuuga had a regal air about him.</p><p>"Yes sir!" Naruto said opting for politeness.</p><p>"My name is Hiashi Hyuuga I'm Hinata's father she speaks of you often and in high regard." Hiashi said.</p><p>"Really?" Naruto asked surprised.</p><p>"Yes she says you are kind, dedicated, and you supported her when she has needed it." Hiashi said.</p><p>"Well I just did what I believe any normal and sane person should do, true the world is going through some tough times but that doesn't mean we can act like jerks! We need to help and support one another not hinder each other! At least that's what I think." Naruto said Hiashi smiled and he held up his cup to Naruto.</p><p>"Now I see why she is so fond of you truly are one of a kind… Very well I have decided, Naruto if it's not too much to ask but can I ask that, when you are ready of course, that you marry my daughter?" Hiashi asked this was met with several loud 'huh's!' from the people surrounding them.</p><p>"What! Seriously!" Naruto said gaping.</p><p>"Yes why not? It's quite clear that you care for my daughter and it's quite clear she cares for you why not put you two together?" Hiashi said "Do you not wish for my daughters hand?" Hiashi questioned.</p><p>"No that's not it, I just think we should learn more about each other before we do anything rash you know, date and get to know each other a bit more! I mean I know a lot about your daughter all ready but her more private side if you know what I mean?" Naruto said.</p><p>"I understand that's why I said when you are ready." Hiashi said.</p><p>"Thanks! Believe me when I say that the happiness of your daughter is and will be my number one concern!" Naruto said.</p><p>"I am pleased to hear it!" Hiashi said. "Enjoy the rest of the party." Hiashi said and he walked away Naruto grinned then gave a startled cry as Kiba suddenly grabbed him.</p><p>"All right Naruto you better stay true to your word if I come back and Hinata isn't happy I break everything!" He snarled.</p><p>"Kiba!" Ino said and Kiba released Naruto.</p><p>"Sorry just making sure!" Kiba said smirking.</p><p>"Hmph! Well congratulations Naruto it's almost a shame that I didn't get you before!" Ino said. "Especially since Sakura told me that you're so big!" Ino said.</p><p>"Who me? Nah! I'm not that big Ino I'm pretty small!" Naruto said feeling his pants begin to constrict.</p><p>"Oh really?" Ino then leaned forward her mouth close to Naruto's ear. "How about you and me go to the back and have some fun before you start wooing Hinata?" She whispered.</p><p>"Tempting but no, I don't cheat on people it's a rule of thumb for me." Naruto said Ino frowned and she pulled back nodding.</p><p>"Ah I should've gotten you sooner the perfect boyfriend!" Ino said wistfully Naruto smiled then he excused himself to find Hinata. After some talking and pushing past people Naruto found Hinata sitting by herself in a corner.</p><p>"Hey!" Naruto said Hinata looked at him blushing.</p><p>"O-Oh h-h-hello…" She said Naruto looked to see a chair next to her.</p><p>"Mind if I sit?" Naruto asked she invited him and he sat down and he looked at her. "Nice party eh? I wish my birthdays were this festive…" Naruto said absentmindedly. Hinata looked at Naruto sadly she knew his parents before they died and they loved Naruto with all their heart then they died in a car crash Naruto was never the same afterward. "Soooo… you're dad told you right?" Naruto asked looking away.</p><p>"Told me what?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Well… He sort of gave me permission to date you…" Naruto said he waited to here an answer but there was only silence. "Hinata?" Naruto looked at Hinata to see her hands to her face tears streaming down her face. "Hey you ok?" Naruto asked Hinata wiped her eyes smiling.</p><p>"Yes… Oh father… Thank you, I'm just… so happy!" Hinata said Naruto smiled.</p><p>"Yeah me too… So what sort of things do you like to do?" Naruto asked figuring if he was gonna do this boyfriend thing he might as well do it right. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Awkward Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto goes on a date with Hinata and discovers the effects of his 'curse' but is it really a curse?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto watched nervously as the limo pulled up he saw the front door open and the driver came out walked to the rear door and opened it. Hinata came out dressed in a purple shirt and black pants she had her hair down which went all the way down to the middle of her back. She wasn't wearing glasses which no longer dulled her beautiful white eyes. Naruto gaped at this paragon of beauty Hinata blushed and shifted slightly. "U-Um h-how do I look?" She asked Naruto gaped then he cleared his throat and he tried to regain his composure.</p><p>"Let me put it this way… if angels had the perfect image then it would be you…" Naruto said, Hinata's face was so red that it couldn't really be classified by normal colors.</p><p>"My lady." The driver said and Hinata regained her composure, the driver turned to Naruto. "Now sir Hinata's curfew is at 7:00 however Lord Hiashi is willing to extend it to 8:00 if needed. Also she is not allowed to drink, or do drugs if there is evidence that she has done either or in your care you will pay the price." The driver said pulling his shirt back to reveal the gun on his waist.</p><p>"Maverick!" Hinata said sternly and Maverick tilted his cap and closing the door he headed for his door, entered, closed it and drove away. "I apologize Maverick is… new… he takes his job a bit too seriously."</p><p>"Eh its fine I would be worried if someone in your family didn't care. It's good to have family that cares about you." Naruto said smiling sadly Hinata. Hinata was confused then she never seen Naruto so sad she didn't know why but she felt sad as well. When she had met Naruto in high school he was a cheerful if a bit brash young man full of energy and fight. She was amazed at how he seemed to smile through everything no matter how bad or sad he would turn frowns into smiles through some mysterious force. That was one reason why she was attracted to him for his 'gift' of sorts.</p><p>"Oh Naruto-kun…" She said sadly they stood there for a minute then Naruto turned behind him to look at the building behind him the ice rink. It would sometimes be used either for Hockey games but mostly it was used for the residents to ice skate.</p><p>"Shall we get going?" Naruto asked, Hinata smiled and nodded and grabbing each other's hand they walked forward.</p><p>The Ice Skating rink was filled with people of various races, size, and sexes. Naruto had been here a few times before but it had been a really long time and he was afraid he forgot how to ice skate he looked at Hinata.</p><p>"Umm… Hinata…" Naruto began but then he cleared his throat. "Hinata-chan…" Hinata blushed at this but smiled.</p><p>"Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked mustering the courage to look into his eyes they stared at each other for a few seconds then Naruto cleared his throat.</p><p>"Do you know how to ice skate?" Naruto said.</p><p>"Yes I do, I skated a bit in high school, college and sometimes on days when I don't work." Hinata said.</p><p>"Oh wow you'll be better than me though!" Naruto said Hinata giggled.</p><p>"Do you want me to teach you how to skate?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Nah I think I can handle it for now if I start tripping then you can teach me!" Naruto said Hinata smiled slightly nodding, with that the new couple headed toward the register to purchase their ice skates.</p><p>
  <strong>-A few minutes later-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto and Hinata walked to the actual rink which was separated from the main lobby, they saw various people skating, men, women, and children. Naruto and Hinata went to the benches that lined the outer rim of the rink and pulling off their shoes they put on their skate boots. They put their shoes in a locker that was in front of them and they waddled out to the rink. Hinata got onto the ice and she skated away showing her skill Naruto however was stumbling about as he tried to skate showing that he had pretty much forgotten how to skate. "Whu-oh, uh, how does? Ack!" and he fell backward landing on his butt. "DOH!" He tried to get up but only fell again his hand slipping on the ice he heard the sound of a person skating to him and he saw Hinata skating to him.</p><p>"Y-You ok Naruto-kun?" She asked, Naruto nodded she held out her hand and Naruto grabbed it and tried to get up but Hinata slid forward and she landed on Naruto. Now normally this wouldn't of really been a problem since these two are an official couple but it was how she landed on Naruto that was the problem. Somehow she landed where her breasts were directly in Naruto's face and her leg rubbing directly into his groin. They stayed that way for 3 seconds before Hinata pushed herself off of Naruto and Naruto slid to the entrance both blushing and looking away from each other, some people were watching curiously.</p><p>'Oh crap she felt my dick but… her breasts… they were… heavenly…' Naruto thought he pushed himself back up on the entrance and he reached for Hinata who didn't take his hand and she slid to the entrance as well and got up by herself.</p><p>'Oh my is that a man's… thing? It felt so big and hard… and one day that's going to…' Hinata</p><p>"So um… wanna teach me how to skate again?" Naruto asked feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"Y-Yes I-I can…" Hinata said still looking away.</p><p>"I'm… I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that… Um… It… felt nice… Wait I uh…" Naruto began but Hinata turned and held up a hand.</p><p>"Don't talk… just skate… please…" She said looking at him still blushing her face seemed to be having a war between smiling and disgust though it was more smiling than disgusted. She stepped onto the ice and Naruto did as well he wobbled slightly and Hinata grabbed him holding him straight. She looked at his feet, "Now what we do is go like this" She moved her foot forward and Naruto followed the action as she began to instruct him in ice skating he slowly regained his skill and was soon skating normally. Hinata was pleased to see he was actually pretty good at skating soon he was skating backwards with his hands in his pockets his hair waving in the air. He looked like a professional skater, his cool, calm face, his yellow hair waving about it was like watching a piece of art. Hinata smiled as he skated past various people backwards who gawked at him and he only laughed he eventually turned forward and skated to Hinata stopping in front of her.</p><p>"Well looks like I got the hang of it again! And it's all thanks to you!" he said smiling Hinata blushed.</p><p>"I didn't really do anything… ah!" She put her arms over her chest and winced slightly but Naruto didn't really see.</p><p>"Hey how about you show me some of those figure skating moves!" Naruto said Hinata looked at him.</p><p>"W-What? H-Here?" She asked looking around.</p><p>"Sure! Why not? I'd love to see you go and show me those fancy moves!" Naruto said smiling, she saw his smile and she knew she could not resist. They were a couple and she saw it as her duty to please her boyfriend she nodded.</p><p>"A-All right… I'm not sure how I'll do but I'll try my best…" She said Naruto nodded and he skated toward the center and kindly asked some people to move aside Hinata went to the center and when everybody was clear Naruto skated away and he turned to her expectantly. She looked around then she inhaled a few times getting into the mindset closing her eye's when she opened them again she skated at first she simply skated one leg held up for a period of time behind her but soon she was tracing figures into the ice and then she began. She jumped into the air pirouetting and landing on the ice perfectly one leg held up skating backwards. There were murmurs of surprise and Naruto watched as she continued to jump and spin eventually performing flips as well Naruto was worried a bit. He was worried that she would slip and hurt herself but so far she was fine. She landed on the ground and skated to the center and spun rapidly she then put one blade on the floor creating a spray of ice and she slowed to a stop the spray went into the air and glittered down. There was silence then cheering, whistles and clapping Hinata blinked and looked around at the people laughing at her. She then heard someone skating to her and she saw Naruto who grabbed her lifting her up and hugging her tightly.</p><p>"That was amazing! You were just wonderful I'm sorry that I didn't make you my girlfriend sooner!" Naruto said Hinata blinked then she hugged Naruto smiling as well.</p><p>"Thank you… Naruto-kun…" She said.</p><p>
  <strong>-Later on-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto and Hinata were in the lobby eating some pizza Naruto ordered a half meat lovers, half veggie lovers pizza. Naruto did it because he wasn't sure if Hinata ate meat pizzas Hinata thanked him for the consideration. However she was eating the meat and vegetable pizza much to Naruto's surprise. But he didn't really mind he tried a vegetable pizza slice and didn't eat anymore it didn't really agree with him. When they both finished they sat there awkwardly not really having a topic. "Ummm Naruto-kun… where's your Mother and Father? I didn't see them when you were at the rink are they on vacation?" Naruto didn't say anything he turned his head away.</p><p>"They're dead…" He said simply Hinata instantly regretted the question.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry I… I didn't…" She began.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah you didn't know don't worry about it…" Naruto said casually however Hinata looked at him worried.</p><p>"Naruto-kun… I'm really sorry… I truly am… Where's their grave so I can pay my respects." Hinata said Naruto didn't answer he just turned away and looked at the door where the ice rink was. Hinata understanding said nothing then she looked down at her hands. Then she got up and sat next to Naruto, Naruto didn't move as she sat down. They sat there then she reached for his hand and rubbed it gently he didn't respond but Hinata didn't care. She had made a mistake and she knew that, for now this was all she could do. They sat there for a few minutes then Naruto sighed.</p><p>"Thanks… I just… have a hard time believing they're gone sometimes… it's… not fun." He said.</p><p>"I know… my mother died when I was 6…" She said Naruto hissed slightly.</p><p>"Sorry… at least you still have your father…" He said.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder if I still do." Hinata replied Naruto looked at her.</p><p>"He cares for you… I know that, he wants the best for you. Now you might not understand everything he does and when you do you won't always like it but it was in your best interest." Naruto said Hinata smiled and giggled.</p><p>"I know… I'm glad he said I could date you…" Hinata said resting her head on his arm he looked at her as she did this. He looked at her then he reached with his other hand and stroked her hair. He couldn't understand really but… he felt… at peace, more so than he ever did since his parents died. Being here with Hinata and feeling her warm skin on his arm and seeing her skate with such grace. He finally understood how lucky and fortunate he was and he swore from that day forth to do everything in his power to make her happy. He eventually looked back at the door and smiled to himself content.</p><p>
  <strong>-Outside of the Ice Rink-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto looked at Hinata who looked at the Limo sadly she then turned to Naruto. "Thank you again for the wonderful time today!" She said smiling.</p><p>"Hey no problem… Let's do this again in a few days from now." Naruto said.</p><p>"Oh maybe sooner if possible?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"We'll see…" He said and Hinata smiled she was about to enter the car when she stopped she turned to Naruto and walked up to him she gestured for him to come. He did and he bent forward slightly then Hinata went onto her tip-toes, grabbed Naruto's cheek and kissed him on the lips. Naruto was stunned and just as quickly it had come so it had left Hinata went to the car blushing and closed the door the limo drove off and Naruto stood there stunned then he grinned. "Damn… first kiss on the first day? Guess my luck is changing around!" He said and he walked off heading home.</p><p>
  <strong>-Naruto's house-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto was currently in his room he had a digital camera that he borrowed from Shikamaru, and was currently setting it up. "Ok let's see…" He looked at the computer which was showing what the camera was pointed at. It currently showed his bed though it was lowered he then looked at the remote in his hand and hit the 'shoot' button the camera blinked then flashed and he watched as the computer showed the bed. He smiled and pleased with his success he looked at the bed. "All right! This should be a cinch those models do it every day no problem, now let's see… oh gotta make sure it's angled right." He said and he went to the bed and sat on it he looked at the computer and saw that only showed the middle of his torso and everything else down below was visible. "Check! All right let's get this started…" he got up and took off his clothes he was about to remove his boxers when he stopped. "Oh wait should I do this nude or… hmm… Dammit fuck it all!" He said and he grabbed his boxers and pulled them off tossing them to the side.</p><p>"Let's see… hmm how about… a foot to start off!" He said and he began to lie until his dick was 12 inches long flaccid and his balls the size of tennis balls. He grinned and he set the timer to 4 seconds so he could hide the remote and was about to press it when he stopped. He paused then he looked at himself. He didn't know why but he felt… uncomfortable like what he was doing wasn't right. He shook his head, 'What the hell get a grip! This for your future!' He thought and he pressed the button. He leaned back slightly one leg bent the other lazily out, and his hand also propped on the bent leg and the other he held around his waist the camera flashed. He looked at the computer which showed his body. He was surprised to find he was a bit muscular also his cock seemed a bit unnoticeable. He put a hand on his chin then he thought a solution and without further delay he began to masturbate coaxing his cock to full erection. Satisfied he once again hit shoot and got back into the pose the camera flashed and it showed the next picture along with the first. He smiled this would be good to use. No sooner had he finished though then his phone rang. He jumped slightly and he got up to answer the phone ignoring the bouncing 17-inch erection he grabbed it and hit the call button placing the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.</p><p>"Um… is this Naruto Uzumaki?" A familiar voice said.</p><p>"Yeah… is this… Hinata?" He asked he heard a sigh.</p><p>"Oh thank goodness I thought I had the wrong number… did I interrupt anything?" She asked.</p><p>"Nope nothing at all um!" Naruto said as his dick and balls surged up a bit more, "So what's going on?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh nothing much really I was wondering if you want to set up for the second date?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Hmm well I guess we could… sure why not! This time I think you should choose!" Naruto said Hinata giggled.</p><p>"Well then I think I have just the place!" She said. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story was written before my own curse of being unable to write less than 10 pages was born.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Hinata start a second date... and during it Hinata displays some strange reactions could something be happening to her? Will Naruto find out her secret?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto looked at Hinata, and then he looked forward again. "You serious? I don't know if we can afford this! Well, at least I can't!" Naruto said. Before him was a train, however, this wasn't a normal train, this was a touring train. How this train worked was that it would go through various parts of the country, showing the views, and the host on each car would explain what was what. However, that wasn't the only thing they did. They had tables to allow meals due to their long voyage. Naruto looked at Hinata, who smiled, and then she turned to Naruto.</p><p>"Don't worry Naruto-kun, my Father booked this trip for us specially. Did you tell Sasuke you were on leave?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah… He can't really do anything about it… I made enough leave time for a month, so I got time." Naruto said. "Where we going anyway?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, to one of my families summer homes!" Hinata said. Naruto blinked.</p><p>"Whoa… Hinata-chan, are you sure your dad is ok with this?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Well, after the first date, he was so glad that it went well, that he suggested that we set up another one right away. I was happy that he said that, and I told him we were gonna go to the park or something, but he suggested a train ride to the summer home, so… I said why not?" She said.</p><p>"Dang, your dad is cool Hinata-chan." He hugged her, and she squeaked in surprise.</p><p>"Ah um… th-thank you Naruto-kun." She said. It was then that a bell was heard, and Naruto pulled away.</p><p>"Uh-oh better get on!" He said, and he walked forward, Hinata close behind him as they entered the train.</p><p>
  <strong>-In the train-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto looked at the window at the massive city of Konoha. He had never seen the city from afar, but now that he saw it, he was amazed by the sheer beauty and size of the city. He looked from his seat at Hinata. He was currently sitting in a seat that had a table in the middle. On the table were glasses of water. They were across from each other, and surprisingly, Hinata broke the silence this time. "Naruto-kun, is this your first time on a train?" Naruto thought about it rubbing his head.</p><p>"Hmmm, no, not really, I just… never been on this kind of train… kinda feels weird, like I'm rich or something." Naruto said.</p><p>"Oh, is there a problem with having a lot of money?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Not really, but… I've had bad experiences with people who had a lot of money." Naruto said, his hand clenching into a fist.</p><p>"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said sadly, and then the train jolted, and the sound of the gears moving could be heard, and soon the train was heading away from the station. Naruto looked at Hinata, smiling.</p><p>"We'll call this a new experience!" he said, and he grabbed a glass and held it up to Hinata. Hinata grabbed her glass, and toasted with Naruto, drinking the water.</p><p>
  <strong>-Sometime later-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto and Hinata sat in awkward silence looking out at the scene. Apparently they were now passing through Mist City, a city that was known for being covered in mist, day or night. Due to the mist being there, constantly though, transportation was limited to a subway train. Naruto sat there, his fingers tapping against each other; Hinata looked at the view, trying to think of something to say. "So Naruto-kun… how have you been since High school?" She asked, looking at him. Naruto shrugged, and then he stopped and looked at her.</p><p>"High school? What high school did you go to?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Konoha High School?" She said.</p><p>"Wait, you went there? When?" He asked.</p><p>"Erm… same year as you… We were in mostly different classes, though we had the same gym class. Mighty Guy was one of the P.E. Instructors?" She said carefully.</p><p>"Really? Wow, I never noticed, huh!" He said, "Sorry that I don't remember you, it's been a while… though, now that I think of it… wasn't your hair a lot shorter then?" Hinata blushed.</p><p>"Well, freshmen year, yes, but I grew it out as the years went by…" She said, tapping her forefingers together.</p><p>"Good choice… you look good with long hair!" Naruto said. Hinata's face lit up, and she ran her fingers through her hands slightly.</p><p>"R-Really?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it matches what you usually wear, not like me!" Naruto said grinning.</p><p>"O-Oh… I-I think you l-look good in whatever…" She said.</p><p>"Nah… I don't… I just… Um!" He felt his pants tighten slightly. 'Oh come on! I was being honest!' He thought, though apparently his body thought different. In truth, Naruto knew he looked good now, he was being modest, and even then it still was a lie. "You wanna know life after school? It was… ok… uh!" Again his pants tightened. "I met some people… saw some old friends, you know… went to college did some classes, parents died… was left the house and had to get a job!" He said rapidly, his pants still tight. "What about you… I'm sure you went to some awesome College, right?" He asked, sweat starting to form in his head.</p><p>"I went to Root College… it… wasn't anything special, Ah!" Hinata was about to reach for her chest, but then stopped and inhaled deeply. "College was… different, but there weren't many friendly people, ugh!" Hinata said.</p><p>"Oh really? That's too bad… I thought that was one of the best colleges in the country!" Naruto said.</p><p>"It's good, but the people are… not nice… Eep!" Hinata said. Naruto looked at her, concerned. He could've sworn he heard fabric straining.</p><p>"You ok? Your face is flushed," Naruto said.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine, Ah! Nothing wrong!" Hinata said, looking very nervous, sweat beginning to form. Naruto was going to ask, but then the grumble sounded. At first, there was silence, and then Hinata blushed. "Well, I am hungry…" She said meekly, and the fabric straining sound ceased. Naruto opened his mouth when a grumble came from his stomach as well.</p><p>"Heh… I guess we're on the same wavelength!" Naruto said, "Does this train have like a food service?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes it does, they even serve full course meals here!" Hinata said.</p><p>"Seriously? Nice, when I get money I'm getting on these babies more often!" Naruto said. The moment he said that, his pants loosened up. Hinata giggled, she then looked and she waved. Naruto blinked, confused, and then he heard the sound of a cart wheeling down. He looked and saw a cart with many platforms, each platform had different snacks and even small beverages. The woman that came had purple hair tied up that spiked everywhere, reminding Naruto of a certain P.I.</p><p>"What can I get ya?" The woman asked. Hinata looked over the snacks and looked at Naruto.</p><p>"Wh-What do you want Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked, it was an impressive selection. They had energy bars, candy, soda, juices, donuts, buns, and some smoothies. Naruto looked at it, and then he grabbed an energy bar and a bottle of orange juice.</p><p>"How much?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, let's see, that comes to, $2.30," the woman said. Naruto was about to reach into his pocket when Hinata spoke up.</p><p>"Naurto-kun, I'll pay…" Hinata said.</p><p>"No, it's fine Hinata-chan," Naruto said, but Hinata reached for him, putting her hand on his.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, trust me…" She said. Naruto looked at her then he nodded.</p><p>"Ok… If you say so." Naruto said, and he set his snack down. Hinata smiled and grabbed a sweet bun and some milk. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to the woman. The woman looked at the card, and returned it to Hinata.</p><p>"Thank you for your time! Enjoy the trip!" The woman said, and she pushed her cart forward. Naruto looked at Hinata, and then he leaned forward.</p><p>"Is that like one of those VIP cards where you don't have to pay for anything?" Naruto asked quietly. Hinata blushed, and then nodded. Naruto grinned. "Hinata-chan, you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for!" Naruto said, and he sat down and opened the energy bar and juice, and began to start snacking on them. Hinata blushed, her heart fluttered, and she put a hand to her chest as if to silence her heart, but even so she smiled. She then got up and walked to Naruto's side, and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"Thank you Naruto-kun…" She said quietly. Naruto froze, then he rubbed his head blushing.</p><p>"Y-Yeah…. Sure…." He said, not entirely sure what to say. Hinata giggled and sat back down into her seat, and began to eat her own snacks.</p><p>
  <strong>-10 minutes later-</strong>
</p><p>A crackling sound was heard, and from the speakers, a man's voice was heard. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you look out the window, you'll be seeing Sand Ville." Naruto and Hinata turned to the window. The place looked strange, and yet wonderful, for as far as the eye could see, there were sandy colored buildings, and a large statue, also sandy colored.</p><p>"Ah yes. Apparently, almost everything there is made of sand!" Hinata said.</p><p>"You're joking?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"No really. They use special sand that has cement-like qualities. Even if it gets wet, it only makes the sand stronger." Hinata said.</p><p>"Wow! That's really useful!" Naruto said. Soon after he said that, a jingle was heard.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlmen, the dining cart will be open in an hour. I repeat, the dining cart will be open in one hour." The speaker said. Naruto groaned.</p><p>"An hour? That might as well be forever!" He said, and then he winced as his pants tightened again.</p><p>"Don't worry, we can get more snacks." Hinata said, and she looked out to see another person at a cart, and calling the pusher down, she and Naruto loaded up with more snacks.</p><p>-An hour later-</p><p>A fizz of the speakers, and the voice of the conductor was heard, "ladies and gentlemen, the dining cart is now open, I repeat the dining cart is now open. Please head to the nearest dining section." Naruto, who had been lying on the table, empty wrappers and bottles around his head, sat up.</p><p>"Finally! I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" He winced as he felt his pants get tighter. 'Please don't tell me exaggerations count as a lie too! Dammit!' He thought angrily.</p><p>"S-Shall we go?" Hinata asked Naruto nodded.</p><p>
  <strong>-In the Dining Cart-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto and Hinata sat down in a booth so they could have a good view of outside. They looked around; various other people were coming to sit down and were chatting with each other. As they watched, a woman with light brown hair came forward, "Hello there, my name is Matsuri! I'll be your waiter for the duration that the cart is open! Here are your menus, and I will be right back to take your orders!" Matsuri said, handing them large red menus. She then walked away to attend to another customer. Naruto and Hinata opened, and looked at their menus. Naruto instantly scanned the menu for Ramen and found none, he sighed. Hinata saw this, and lowered her menu, looking at Naruto concerned.</p><p>"Is something wrong? Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto shook his head, giving a slight wince as he did. He then closed the menu, and then Hinata found something and closed the menu as well. They sat there in silence yet again, unsure of what to say.</p><p>"So... what's your father like?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Um… I… Don't really know what to say about him, I just… Ah!" Hinata blushed, and she leaned back, the sound of stretching fabric occurring again, but Naruto didn't hear, too intent on listening to Hinata try and explain herself. "Wh-What about your parents? What were they like?" Hinata asked quickly.</p><p>"My parents? Hmmm, I guess they were like any other parents… Ah!" Naruto winced as he felt his pants get even tighter. "I-I mean… um… that is… hey our food is here!" Naruto said, gesturing to Matsuri who was carrying a tray of food. She expertly maneuvered and placed the two plates down in front of Naruto and Hinata. On Naruto's plate was a large steak with mushrooms and sauce pooled around it, Hinata's plate had some sweet potatoes and behind it was some pork with tomatoes and pasta.</p><p>"There you are! Enjoy the meal! If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask!" Matsuri said smiling, and then she left the two alone.</p><p>"Huh… well… um… Thanks for the food!" Naruto said, and he grabbed a knife and fork, and began to cut the meat. Hinata looked at Naruto, and then she too began to eat.</p><p>
  <strong>-Sometime later-</strong>
</p><p>The two had finished eating, majorly in silence, passing through two other major stops, and commenting a bit on them. When they had finished though, they had sat there in silence an hour remained before the Dining cart closed. Naruto felt extremely nervous, he was sitting with among the hottest and most attractive girl he knew, and he was fussing over what to say like a 2-year old. Little did Naruto know, Hinata was also having the exact same thoughts, they both wanted to impress each other. However, the main problem with this was their knowledge of each other. Naruto's knowledge of Hinata was a prim, proper, lady-like, high-class girl. It slightly egged him that she would so readily go out with a guy like him. Hinata's knowledge of Naruto was that he was loud, happy, tough, and loved to party. This limited knowledge of each other had made a temporary barrier, but one had to break through it. Surprisingly, Hinata broke it, "So… um… did you know I was at a sorority party once?" Hinata said, ignoring the tightening of her shirt. She didn't notice that her shirt was slightly poking the glass of water before her.</p><p>"Really…? That must've been… an interesting time, did you like it?" Naruto asked, slightly confused but interested.</p><p>"Oh yes, it was a good time…" Hinata said, the glass began to tip. "Everybody was so nice!" Hinata said, the glass tipped even more, some of the water spilling. "I wish I could go back and meet them again!" As Hinata said this, the glass tipped over, and water spilled out onto the table and onto Naruto's lap. Naruto slid back slightly, while Hinata sat there. She watched Naruto as he grabbed a napkin and began to dab at the water drops.</p><p>"Jeeze, you gotta watch these trains… a bump on the track can really… Hinata?" Naruto looked up to see tears in Hinata's eyes, her lips frowning. She got up, and she walked away swiftly, her eyes closed, and her head lowered. She bumped into a waiter, causing them to spin out of control and drop their food on some people, leading to shouting and outburst. Naruto stood up and bumped his enlarged crotch against the bottom of the table, making it jerk slightly and him to double over slightly in pain. "Ooogh that really hurt…" He moaned. No sooner had he said this then his crotch shrunk back down, but the pain was still substantial. He soon shrugged that off, and began to limp toward where Hinata had been. Do to his little accident though, he had lost sight of her, but still followed down the cart into the next. He continued to go forward, listening closely for Hinata, but that was hard with the voices chattering behind doors. He eventually saw a man standing in front of a door, tapping his feet looking crossed. "Excuse me… did you see a woman with long hair and white eyes?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Yeah I saw her, cut me off and went in the bathroom!" The man said, "If you're looking for her, maybe do something to get her out!" the man said. Naruto looked at the bathroom door.</p><p>"Can't you just, I don't know, go to another bathroom or something?" Naruto said.</p><p>"Why should I? It's not my fault your friend decided to lock herself in the bathroom just to bawl her eye's out!" The man said. A vein throbbed in Naruto's temple, and he grabbed the man's collar with one hand, and lifted the man up.</p><p>"Listen jackass! That's my girlfriend in there! She can do what she wishes, and if she wants to cry, then she can cry… there's no reason for you to deprive her of that simple relief just so you can go in the can! Now if you don't want to go to the hospital I suggest you go find another bathroom and leave!" Naruto said, the guy trying to squirm out of Naruto's grasp.</p><p>"O-Okay, okay man! Just put me down!" The man said. Naruto released the man, and the man dropped and he turned to a door and headed down to another bathroom. Naruto breathed heavily through his nose, and then he turned to the bathroom door.</p><p>"Hinata-chan? Sorry about that… but um… why did you run away?" Naruto asked… his reply was a sniff.</p><p>"B-B-Because I… I… I'm u-ugly… I-I h-have these b-big u-ugly breasts a-and I-I c-can't talk a-around you a-and… and..." Hinata stated. Naruto stood there in silence, and then he turned around and leaned against the door and sat down</p><p>"Look Hinata… even though I don't know that much about you from back then… one thing I do know is that one you're not ugly, two, if anybody can't talk here it's me, and three I… I want to make this relationship work. Because I… truly like you." He heard a sniff, then a hiccup, and he smiled slightly. "Hinata-chan… I'll be honest, I'm not really concerned about your past, or your family, or even your friends… I'm concerned about something else, something infinitely more important." Naruto said.</p><p>"Wh-What's th-that?" Hinata asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>"I'm concerned about you, your health, your emotions, your mind, and your happiness. All that other stuff can come later, but what matters is that you are happy, you are healthy, and that you can be taken care of." Naruto said. Hinata didn't know what to say, she was genuinely shocked and taken aback. "If you're not happy, I'm not happy; if you're not well, I'm not well and… well you know the rest, point is, I would die to make you happy." Naruto said, "And I would not regret it." He said. Hinata felt more tears form, but these weren't the tears she had before that were filled with sadness, these tears were of joy and happiness, she felt so relieved.</p><p>"Th-then… m-my breasts aren't ugly?" She asked.</p><p>"Umm… I would normally refrain from answering that question due to where we are at, but… No they are not ugly… if anything they are beautiful and are a part of you, and it doesn't matter what your breasts look like, they don't make you." Naruto said blushing slightly, and scratching his head.</p><p>"Thank you… Naruto-kun… I... I like you as well, and… you are my greatest concern as well." Hinata said, and she unlocked the door. Naruto stood up, and he turned to see Hinata standing, her eyes slightly puffy, her cheeks stained with tears, but there was a smile on her face. Naruto smiled, and then he embraced her suddenly, however, she smiled, and pushed her arms so that they rested against his chest. "I'm sorry for my behavior." She said, closing her eyes, and resting her head against his chest.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Nothing you can do that will ever stop me from making you happy." He said. Hinata rubbed her head against his chest, accepting that promise. With that, the two headed back to their seats and sat next to each other, soon falling asleep, leaning on each other, their bodies tired, but their minds at peace. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Passion in the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Hinata reveal the truth of their condition and both will find it ultimately benefits them both.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Naruto and Hinata's trip became more interesting as they both talked about their schools, their families and friends. When they arrived at their destination, which was one of a few stops the train had they walked to Hinata's summer house. "I-I'm sorry w-we have to w-walk Naruto-kun…" Hinata said embarrassed. Naruto and Hinata had luggage mainly clothes and hygiene items. Naruto said he had brought a laptop that his father had and Hinata had brought a gaming system.</p><p>"Nah I like to walk been cooped in that train for a day and a half I could use the exercise!" Naruto said Hinata smiled and grabbing Naruto's hand she interlaced her fingers with his and leaned on his arm. Naruto smiled and the two walked in silence admiring the view. They walked on a sidewalk of a road surrounded by fenced grass and flowers. The smell of flowers was strong in the air and Naruto was reminded of his mother who would often get a flower 5 days after the first to keep a fresh smell around the house. His father would often joke she put more money on flowers then cosmetics to which Kushina would say she was good enough as she was. Naruto chuckled slightly Hinata raised her head to look at him.</p><p>"Something wrong?" She asked concerned.</p><p>"No… just remembering something from a long time ago." Naruto said Hinata watched him quietly.</p><p>"Do you have any relatives?" she asked suddenly.</p><p>"I do… a god father and god mother and I think a cousin but I don't talk to them much." Naruto said.</p><p>"Oh… that's unfortunate…" Hinata said.</p><p>"Sometimes it is and sometimes it isn't, my god father is a major pervert and my god mother has attitude problems and my cousin… psh… I don't even want to know what's her malfunction." Naruto said, Hinata giggled.</p><p>"I-I guess not everyone in your family is a perfect gentlemen… I'm lucky…" Hinata said blushing slightly and looking at the sidewalk.</p><p>"I'm just as lucky to have such a beautiful and kind woman for a girlfriend." Naruto said, Hinata's blush deepened she looked up and gave a start.</p><p>"Ah there, that path leads to my summer home!" Hinata said pointing, Naruto followed her finger to a path among trees. The path was small only big enough for a bike or maybe a horse to go through maybe a compact car.</p><p>"Well then we're almost there right?" Naruto said Hinata nodded and the two walked into the path. It was a dirt path lined with palm tree's bushes and the occasional wildlife a duck, frog, and even a deer appeared. As they continued to walk the path broadened and the trees fell away to reveal a stunning sight, there was a wooden house that was built into the ground and slightly hanging off a rock wall. To the left of the house was a path leading downward. Naruto and Hinata walked forward to see that the path lead to a beach. Naruto gaped at the sight but quickly closed his mouth. "Wow what a nice place!" Naruto said.</p><p>"Yes father helped build it along with my uncle and my cousin. It took them a month to do it but they were really proud when it finished." Hinata said.</p><p>"Whoa again your dad is cool." Naruto said.</p><p>"Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said smiling, "Since we'll be here for a while my father called in a delivery service to deliver refreshments once every three days." Hinata said.</p><p>"Well that's convenient." Naruto said.</p><p>"Yes well, shall we?" Hinata said holding a hand out which Naruto took smiling and curtsying slightly.</p><p>"We shall," Naruto said Hinata giggled and the two entered the summer house. The entire building was wooden but there was electricity as Hinata showed Naruto the breaker box that was in a closet like space. Naruto flipped the switches on and the hum of the refrigerator was heard and the buzz of the TV receiving power was heard as well. Naruto and Hinata went to observe the rooms, there were 3 in total a large room with a single Queen sized bed, another room with a Kings sized bed and the last one with a padded floor that Hinata explained was for guests and/or entertainment. Naruto looked at the rooms and he pointed at the King sized bed. "I'll be in here, you can take the bigger one." He said and he walked forward ready to unpack his stuff when Hinata grabbed his hand. "Hmm? What's up?" he asked.</p><p>"U-Um… Naruto-kun… would you… um… s-s-sleep… w-with… w-with…" Hinata's face was cherry red, lowered and she was stuttering and stumbling over her words however Naruto got the message.</p><p>"Well… I don't know if you'll be comfortable with me in there with you at-" Naruto began.</p><p>"No! I-I… I-I wish to be with you! Please…" Hinata said firmly Naruto looked at her surprised.</p><p>"Well if you really don't mind then I have no problem with it." Naruto said Hinata nodded and she hugged Naruto suddenly. Naruto surprised held his arms out then wrapped them around her to reassure her.</p><p>
  <strong>-Later on-</strong>
</p><p>After having unpacked and sorting out everything the two decided to go to the beach for a bit to see the sight. Naruto dressed in a tank top and shorts and Hinata a button up shirt and short skirt the two walked down the path both eyeing each other for a bit before they got down to the beach. They looked at the beach it was a perfect place the waves lapped against the sand and to the lift one could see a rocky formation probably a cave or an inlet even. The sun was going down into the water painting it a golden orange. "Well I know what I'm doing tomorrow!" Naruto said and he looked at Hinata.</p><p>"Yes… I do too," Hinata said looking at Naruto, they smiled warmly then turned back to the beautiful sunset.</p><p>
  <strong>-In the Summerhouse-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto was in the kitchen with Hinata, the delivery man came with several paper bags loaded with food. Naruto was glad to see there were noodles in the cart and had announce he was going create a special ramen and stated he would need Hinata to help out. Which she was all too happy to assist, Naruto was cooking the noodles and adding in various spices to the soup while Hinata was boiling another pot of water filling it with various vegetables and the occasional beef broth cube. Naruto then grabbed some greens that Hinata had diced and put them in with the noodles. "All right then now I need some beef chunks!" Naruto said and he lowered the flame and going to the refrigerator he opened it and grabbed a Styrofoam tray of beef strips covered by plastic wrap. Removing the wrap he grabbed two strips and laid them on a plastic cutting board. He then began to cut up the beef strips into smaller strips. Hinata then grabbed a frying pan and filled the pan with oil. When she had gotten enough that it lightly covered the pan she set it on the stove and turned on the flame to medium. Naruto finished cutting the strips and after lightly seasoning them he turned to set them into the pan.</p><p>"I'll do it, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.</p><p>"I'm gonna need you on the pots, your eyes are sharper than mine and I'm gonna need you to watch the noodles and broth to make sure they don't overcook." Naruto said.</p><p>"Oh, all right!" Hinata agreed and she turned to the two pots as Naruto set the beef strips onto the pan which sizzled loudly and Naruto grabbing tongs began to work the meat flipping it at certain times to prevent the meat from drying and losing flavor. After doing this for 2 minutes he looked at Hinata who had drained the water from the noodles and greens. The greens were soggy and soft Naruto then looked at the broth and he turned the heat off. He the grabbed the handles and nodded at Hinata who placed pot of noodles back down the noodles were partially cooked the heat from the broth would finish the job. He then grabbed the handle of the frying pan and poured the beef and the juices into the pot.</p><p>"Ok now we give it about 5 minutes and it will be ready." Naruto said.</p><p>"Ok, I'm sure it'll taste good!" Hinata said.</p><p>"I hope so it's been a while since I made it! I hope I remembered everything!" Naruto replied.</p><p>"It'll be fine," Hinata said resting her head on his arm. "I believe in you" Naruto smiled at this and the two went to the living room to wait. Five minutes came and gone and Naruto went to the pot and sniffed he exhaled satisfied and turned off the heat he then grabbed two bowls from the cupboard and he poured the noodles into the bowls. He sipped the contents and licking his lips he carried the bowls to the living room placing it on the table in his hand were spoons and chopsticks which he also set down.</p><p>"It's hot so give it a bit to cool down." Naruto said, Hinata nodded, but unable to resist she grabbed her spoon and sipped it. She tasted a variety of flavors all complementing and enhancing each other. She licked her lips tasting and savoring the flavor.</p><p>"Oh my goodness this is just! Indescribable! How did you make this?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Eh sometimes her dad had to go to away to another of his shops and called me to help out part-time or he would have a lot of customers and would call. Learned from him and that I made up myself called it the Ultra-Naruto-Meat-Veggie-Healthy Special! Or U.N.S." Naruto said proudly Hinata stared wide-eyed at him then she started to giggle.</p><p>"Yeah the name's kinda out there…" Naruto said, "Ayame came up with it I'll say this though she does have good marketing sense. Stuff sold out by the hundreds I was really overworked." Naruto said, "But it made a decent buck." He said.</p><p>"Hmmm I wish I could be like you." She said wistfully.</p><p>"Huh?" He responded confused.</p><p>"Well… you're… um… independent and adaptive and well… I could go on and on. But point is, I could never be like you." She said sadly.</p><p>"Now that's not true, and even if it was you're not supposed to be like me you're supposed to be like you. What you are is a beautiful, strong, skilled and free-thinking woman. You are more precious and important than you know and sometimes it's not good to be independent because it makes a person rather headstrong and rebellious and often gets you into trouble. I should know." Naruto said sadly.</p><p>"Oh Naruto-kun…" Hinata said sadly, "You must not see it as being negative everything you have done in life has a purpose big or small what that purpose is we don't know until we accept it I guess…" Hinata said.</p><p>"Hm… Yeah, I gotta say you'd be a really good coach," Naruto said chuckling at that.</p><p>"Oh stop it," Hinata said blushing, they then looked at the ramen to see it wasn't steaming anymore and grabbing their chopsticks they put their hands together and gave the proper thanks then grabbing the bowls which were still rather hot they ate. Hinata could never remember a better tasting ramen than the one she was eating. As before the flavors complimented and enhanced each other as well introducing knew possible tastes with them. She loved the consistency of the noodle which went down her throat smoothly also the leaves helped absorb any liquid that was in mouth and wiped it dry. Naruto was taking his time to eat the ramen which he normally never did. As he ate he was reminded of Ayame and Teuchi's face as they watched him eat slowly. Both of them in pure shock then they laughed when he finished asking what possessed him to eat slowly.</p><p>'When you eat what you make you must savor the flavor to understand how you made it.' Teuchi commented on philosophical wisdom behind the words to which Naruto replied that his mom taught him that. Which was true his mother never scarfed the food she made she would take her time to eat it no matter how many times she made it before. He smiled sadly at the memory then he began to eat his noodles. They had finished their meal and were now relaxing and after a while Naruto turned on the TV. He began to surf through the channels eventually finding a channel that was showing detective dramas. Hinata curious watched with him and the two watched as the organization tracked down the criminals using the various evidence that were there tests, blood, interviews, interrogation and finally confession.</p><p>"Do you like these types of shows Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked when the episode ended.</p><p>"Not really just something to pass the time, I just find it slightly unbelievable that they find the murderer's with such little and inconclusive evidence." Naruto said.</p><p>"Well it's not really inconclusive it does fit if you remember all the details I mean it takes a while to get that type of memory sorting and storage." Hinata said.</p><p>"Yeah I bet." Naruto said he looked at the window and saw that was pitch black "Well I don't know about you but I'm tired." Naruto said he gave a slight, involuntary, yawn at that. Hinata smiled.</p><p>"I will after I was the dishes." She said.</p><p>"Why don't we both wash them?" He asked.</p><p>"No, I can wash them please go rest, I'll be up there." She said.</p><p>"But-" He began but suddenly Hinata put her finger to his lips.</p><p>"I'm not so dependent that I need you to help with every little thing I do." Hinata said sternly she removed her hand and Naruto nodded.</p><p>"Right, sorry I just don't want you to… well…" Naruto began.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, if I don't take care of myself I am not a good girlfriend a woman must be willing to show a man that she cares for him by doing the things he is too tired or too busy to do." She said, she then kissed him on the lips. "Now go to bed I'll be up there in a bit." She said, Naruto nodded and getting up he went to their room to ready himself for bed. Hinata smiled and she got up and went to wash the dishes.</p><p>Naruto removed his shirt but left his tank top and pants on not wanting to startle Hinata with his appearance he yawned and grabbing the sheets he slid into the bed and placing his head onto the pillow he quickly fell asleep. He was starting to get comfortable with his sleep when suddenly he was awakened by the creaking of the door. He heard footsteps and then the sheet's moved as Hinata slid into the bed. He smiled and closed his eyes again to sleep</p><p>
  <strong>-The Next Day-</strong>
</p><p>The two awoke, Naruto woke first yawning he turned his head to see Hinata awaking herself. They looked at each other, "Good morning Hinata-chan," Naruto said.</p><p>"Good morning Naruto-kun," Hinata said they smiled then Hinata giggled.</p><p>"What is it?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Oh nothing a thought came to me," She said.</p><p>"What thought?" Naruto pressed.</p><p>"Mmm… maybe later," She said sticking her tongue out playfully.</p><p>"Darn!" Naruto said, Hinata giggled and she got out of the bed.</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower first so no peeking!" She warned Naruto gave a grin.</p><p>"I don't need to I got a good enough view already." He said, Hinata blushed.</p><p>"You perv!" She said and she left the room.</p><p>"What can I say she is a lovely sight." Naruto said it was then that an idea came to him. Getting up he went downstairs where the game system was and grabbing the games he looked through them before finding one that made him grin. He hid the other games and opening the game system he began to set up. After setting it up he turned off the system and headed back upstairs in time to see the door open. He slid into the room and went to his cabinet to grab his clothes and towel. Hinata walked in a bathrobe on and a towel drying her hair.</p><p>"Naruto-kun? There's a bathrobe and towel inside already." Hinata said.</p><p>"Really? Eh I'll use my towel I'm more accustomed to it anyways." Naruto said and he went to the bathroom. He looked at the bathroom, it was rather plain with tile floors and wooden walls that had a rather distinct smell, like ash trees. He turned his gaze forward and saw that it was tub with a sliding door. He walked forward and pulling the door aside he took off his tank top and his pants and walking into the tub he began to take a shower.</p><p>
  <strong>-20 minutes later-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto walked out of the bedroom rubbing his hair with a towel and wearing a white T-Shirt with black spots and a colored pattern of a fox head in the center. As he walked down the stairs he sniffed to smell the aroma of eggs cooking and heard the sizzle of the frying pan. He walked down and looked to see Hinata dressed in shorts with a sleeveless shirt she hummed as she worked in the kitchen. "Well, I see you're going risqué." Naruto said.</p><p>"Well it is hot and it's only going to get hotter." Hinata said, "Besides I could use a wardrobe change." She said.</p><p>"You're right but I think it's not so hot we can't do something entertaining." Naruto said.</p><p>"Oh?" Hinata asked as she turned off the fire and scooping the eggs out she placed them onto two plates both covered a yellow grits, and one with butter that was melting on top.</p><p>"I was thinking how about we have… a competition of sorts." Naruto said.</p><p>"What kind of competition?" Hinata asked a bit suspiciously.</p><p>"Loser strips to their underwear," He said Hinata's face turned scarlet.</p><p>"W-W-WHAT!" She shouted.</p><p>"Come on it'll be fun!" Naruto said.</p><p>"U-Um b-but… th-there's nothing we can strip to s-so," Hinata mumbled.</p><p>"Oh really?" Naruto asked and he went to the bag that had the video games and pulled out a game case. The title said, 'The Toad Hermits Boogie Night Special!' "This is a video game that my godfather himself funded. It's a dancing game!" Naruto said.</p><p>"Godfather? You never told me he makes video games!" Hinata said.</p><p>"Eh, he does a lot of things, makes video games, movies, books, and various other crap." Naruto said.</p><p>"I see." Hinata said.</p><p>"Hey come on I wouldn't of mentioned it if I hadn't looked," Naruto said. "Tell you what we only go one round, after that whoever loses does whatever the winner says all right?" Naruto said, Hinata was silent her head lowered thinking. "Well its fine we don't have to play I just thought it'd be fun," Naruto said and he put the game case down and sat down to start eating.</p><p>"…" Hinata mumbled.</p><p>"Huh?" Naruto asked not hearing what she said.</p><p>"Let's play," Hinata said.</p><p>"You don't have to if you want to," Naruto said.</p><p>"No I do want to! However we play strip and whoever loses does whatever the winner says!" Hinata said.</p><p>"You sure? I'm pretty good at these types of game!" Naruto said grinning.</p><p>"I won't lose!" Hinata said.</p><p>"Well that's quite some spirit! Let's eat then huh? We'll need it for our match!" Naruto suggested and he began to gobble down his food. Hinata also ate more rapidly than normal when the two finished they washed their plates then they went to the TV. Hinata turned it and the game system on and the two waited as the intro began to play. It showed various shadows doing various things, posing, dancing, jumping, and even some suggestive movements. Suddenly the screen went white and then the white grew spikes suddenly a man's face appeared as it turned to show a man with red lines under his eye's wearing a black hat.</p><p>"Nyah-ha-ha-ha! Welcome to the 'Toad Hermit's Boogie Night Special! The party game for all ages and sexes! We have all kinds of games, we have dance offs, competitions, puzzles, posing and much, much more all you need is your body! Have fun and let's boogie!" The man said grabbing his hat and throwing it into the air were a firework snagged it and sending it high into the air it exploded showing in the pattern of the man's face. Then it went to the startup menu, Hinata moved her hand a line appeared and crossed the start signal. The screen then went black and suddenly it glowed with green light that switched colors while a display appeared. Then boxes appeared with the words, 'Age Grouping' on it. Several more boxes appeared, with various numbers and a boxy underneath. '18-21, 21-35, 35+' was on the top box, and 'Family, Childrens' was on the box below. Hinata raised her hand but suddenly the words 21-35 lit up. She looked to see Naruto pointing at the numbers.</p><p>"Come on we're both adults!" Naruto said grinning.</p><p>"W-Well yes but… do you even know how to play this game?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Eh not really." Naruto said, "But I saw other people play it!" He said grinning, Hinata gulped at that.</p><p>
  <strong>-Sometime Later-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto was currently in a pose one leg lifted to the side his arms stretched to the other and his body horizontal. He was currently wearing his pants his shirt gone as well as his socks, and various other articles of clothing. Before the two had started they both had put on various amounts of clothes to prolong the game. He was sweating bullets, during the game he had been lying left and right as such his little man was now twice its normal size. However he didn't know what it was whether Hinata was smaller with more clothes but her breasts seemed bigger than they were before she was dressed in a bra and her skirt. Naruto sweated as the timer ran down he only had to hold this dumb pose for another 15 seconds. Hinata watched the pose very aware of the rather distinct bulge that hung from his lower region. As she looked she couldn't help imagine how big Naruto's… she shook her head wildly to clear the thoughts then she heard. '5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... Time over!' from the TV Naruto fell out his pose panting and rubbing his arms and legs. The screen then showed two pictures both were a full body of Naruto and Hinata both turned away blushing both very aware that the pictures didn't reflect how they looked now.</p><p>Then it showed a bar that said synchronization rate. The bars rose Naruto's bar said 94% Hinata's 95%. Naruto gave a groan. "Dammit!" he said and he got up and grabbing his pants he began to unbuckle it when Hinata grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Let's just say I win? Ok?" Hinata asked Naruto paused then he sighed.</p><p>"Yeah I think that'd be better." He said his little man shrunk down, Hinata went to grab her shirt.</p><p>"I agree." She said and she put on her shirt turning to Naruto. "Well what now?" she asked Naruto looked at her then he looked outside the sun was setting.</p><p>"I'm feeling hungry and in the mood for a movie." Naruto said.</p><p>"Yes… I'm feeling hungry myself I'll cook you pick a movie." Hinata said Naruto's face fell he went to the bags and began to go through the various movies he. While they were good movies none of them were to his liking just the same there were movies he was sure would not be to Hinata's liking. He went through them till he came to the last one he pulled it out and looked at it. The movie was called 'The Snow Princess and the Sorcerer' He had of the movie it was supposedly a very good movie. He never really saw it due to work and money. He grabbed it and he went to the TV and changed it to the DVD player. He opened the player and inserted the disc and waited for it to start. He skipped the ads and promotions and when it was the main menu he went to Hinata to see how she was doing.</p><p>He smelled meat and vegetables he walked forward and saw the pan filled with various vegetables and large strips of meat. He placed his hands on her waist making her jump slightly she turned her head to him. "Oh! Goodness you scared me!" Hinata said.</p><p>"Sorry! I was curious as to what you were making," Naruto said.</p><p>"Just some veggies and meat, nothing special." Hinata said.</p><p>"Ok… by the way where did you learn to cook? I'm not trying to be rude but you'd think a heiress to a great company would have little need to cook for herself." Naruto said.</p><p>"Oh it's not rude… when I was younger… my mother taught me." Hinata said she stirred the food pensively. "She told me that if I wanted to marry the man I love I would have to be ready to serve him a hot meal when he came home." Hinata said.</p><p>"Hmm sounds like your mom is a good woman." Naruto said bending his head to the nape of her neck. She smiled and she raised a hand to stroke his cheek.</p><p>"Yes she was…" she said sadly Naruto pulled away.</p><p>"Sorry." Naruto said.</p><p>"It's ok… I am not sad for it, my mother was a strong woman who lived each day with a smile. I must not disappoint her by being sad." Hinata said she lowered her hand to turn off the fire.</p><p>"I really am lucky to have someone like you," Naruto said again for what seemed to be the hundredth time.</p><p>"Hmmm," Hinata smiled at that and she gave a jerk of her head. Naruto getting the hint walked back so Hinata could get the pan of food into two plates. She gave herself more veggies giving Naruto more meat. The two then went to the living room and Naruto grabbing the remote played the movie. The movie at first was very boring and stereotypical. Young princess ready to marry a prince is bored with palace life and wanted more. However instead of it being bandits raiding or a jester gone mad with power it was a father gone mad. The father slew his children and was about to slay the princess when a palace guard slew him. It was then revealed that a powerful sorcerer was trying to prevent a prophecy dealing with his death. The princess and her siblings would be the only thing able to kill him due to the legendary rainbow chakra the family had possessed. The princess then set out on a perilous quest to kill the sorcerer. Making friends, and enemies seeing the world around her learning new things and renouncing old she even fell in love. The man she had fallen for was a simple man who took great pleasure in the ordinary. There had been a scene where a rainbow appeared and the princess asked the man about it. He told her the rainbow came because of the tears of the water goddess to show happiness with sadness however the princess was confused by the saying. Naruto and Hinata watched Hinata clutching Naruto's arm.</p><p>Then the final battle came between the princess and the sorcerer. The princess and her group had backed the sorcerer into a corner after a long and difficult battle. But then the sorcerer had taken the blood of the princess' lover and transformed into a dark dragon. The princess had a tearful moment where she had acknowledged her love and the man revealed himself to be the prince in disguise. He was ordered by her father to watch and protect her like a true king. His only regret was not being able to do so and he and her reminisced about the rainbow. The princess understanding the words of the man glowed with the legendary rainbow chakra and channeling it to her sword she slayed the dark dragon and the sorcerer was slain no longer the immortal tyrant he had been. The movie ended with the princess now queen visiting the grave of the dead prince. Hinata sniffed and she buried her head in Naruto's arm Naruto could feel hot tears on his arm. He turned slightly to Hinata and he comforted her quietly.</p><p>"Hey… it's ok…" Naruto said Hinata sniffed and she gave a chocked sob and she clutched his chest rubbing her face into it. "Yeah… that was a hard movie." Naruto said he too was crying slightly but not as much as Hinata.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry… it's just… I thought… I thought he would have come back but…" Hinata murmured.</p><p>"Yeah I know, but that's reality people die and they can't come back. I know it… and you do too. Remember what you said earlier?" Naruto asked Hinata stopped sniffing and looked at Naruto. "You must not disappoint you mother by being sad." Naruto said giving his foxy grin Hinata looked at him her face admiring then she smiled and she wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Naruto tightly.</p><p>"You're right…" She said, "I'll try not to do that anymore." Hinata said to his chest.</p><p>"Hey don't let me stop you, if you need to cry then cry there's no shame in that." Naruto said Hinata giggled then she pulled back and she kissed Naruto.</p><p>"You're so sweet… let's go its late and we should get to bed." Hinata said Naruto looked and saw the black and he nodded.</p><p>"Ok I'll take a shower first." Naruto said and he got up releasing Hinata. Hinata watched him go then she placed a hand on her chest.</p><p>"Naruto-kun… will you still love me… if you found out?" Hinata asked herself she sat there thinking.</p><p>
  <strong>-The Next day-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto awoke before Hinata he yawned and stretched and looked at Hinata who was still resting. He scratched his head and got out of the bed. Ever since yesterday he had been feeling very energetic he walked downstairs to get breakfast started he looked at the slide door leading to the patio that showed the ocean. He stopped and looked at the view "Hey! Let's do that!" He said he was about to run upstairs to wake up Hinata but then he thought against it and left her to sleep. He went to the fridge and he opened it looking around he grabbed two boxes of eggs. He went to the stove and opening the cabinets he grabbed a firing pan and grabbing putting it on the stove he lit the stove and began to cook.</p><p>Naruto hummed to himself as he did he thought of his swim trunks then his thoughts turned to his friend and the curse. "Now that I think of it… I never told Hinata-chan about the curse… if we have sex I'll have to tell her… But… what if… what if she doesn't like a guy like me? What if she thinks I'm a freak and she leaves me?" Naruto stood there looking at the heating pan he grabbed an egg and cracking it he placed the contents in he did the same with 5 other eggs and he thought. "Maybe… Maybe I can play it off!" Naruto said trying to cheer himself up. "Maybe before each time we do it I get a bit bigger than last time then when she's used to it I can… I can tell her… but… what if she leaves me for lying to her?" Naruto said thinking of that possibility. He looked at the eggs cooking a slight burning smell reaching his nose. He quickly began to mix the eggs to make a scrambled egg mixture. He pulled the scrambled eggs off and placed it on a plate that was on the dry rack. He stood there thinking then he heard footsteps and he looked to see Hinata coming down wearing sleeveless top and a white skirt.</p><p>"Good morning Naruto-kun," Hinata said.</p><p>"Morning!" Naruto said putting on a smile.</p><p>"Breakfast?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah, want me to make a scrambled egg for you?" He asked.</p><p>"Mmm no I think I'll have an omelet today." Hinata said.</p><p>"Ah what do you want in it?" Naruto asked and he went to the fridge.</p><p>"I can make it myself." Hinata said.</p><p>"Nah I can do it I want to do something anyways. Oh yeah how about we go to the beach today?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"The beach?" Hinata said and she looked out the window at the ocean, "We could but we'd have to go to a public beach I'm afraid that where we are at it's more of rock and coral formations than sand. And a cave that's nearby." Hinata said.</p><p>"That's fine, when we're done eating we'll go to beach ok?" Naruto said.</p><p>"A-All right." Hinata said she blushed slightly.</p><p>
  <strong>-An hour later-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto and Hinata looked at the beach which was filled with people young and old. Naruto was carrying the majority of the items which included goggles, a parasol, some toys, a inner tube, and a inflated shark. Hinata carried a bag filled with sun tan lotion and various other toiletries. Naruto and Hinata walked into the beach gaze was drawn on the two Naruto wore only his red and black swim trunks revealing his muscular chest and arms. Hinata was wearing the top from before but had gotten rid of the skirt. There had been some wolf whistles and Hinata lowered her head ashamed Naruto saw this and he smiled. "Hey it just proves what I've been saying, you really are beautiful." He said.</p><p>"I-… I suppose but they… they don't care about me… not like you." Hinata said. "I hope that no matter what you won't… leave me." Hinata said Naruto stopped walking and looked at her.</p><p>"Hinata-chan, I will never leave you… ever… I… I can't…" Naruto said, "Nothing will happen to change the way I feel." Naruto said, "Nothing." Naruto emphasized. Hinata looked up at those words she stared into his eyes and saw the fire and determination she loved so. She smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said and with that the two set up their spot. The two spent the first few minutes talking then they went to the water to swim and look around. There was a coral reef near the beach that people sometimes either visited or hung out. Hinata pulled off her shirt revealing her rather lovely bikini Naruto was hard pressed to suppress a boner, he wasn't the only one. Putting on their goggles they both swam near the reef looking around sometimes finding some wildlife. After some exploring they both were painfully aware of hunger. So they went back and found their stuff was still there a lifeguard had watched it and warned them to leave someone there to watch the stuff next time. Naruto and Hinata noticed there was a small lunch area.</p><p>"All right what do you want?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Oh I'll go get it Naruto-kun." Hinata said.</p><p>"What? But whose gonna stay and watch the- wait you mean me?" Naruto asked Hinata smiled.</p><p>"Be a good boy, what do you want?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Hmm burger and some fries if they don't have that then some octopus balls." Naruto said Hinata smiled and she went to the bag she had brought and after opening some hidden pockets she pulled out a wallet. She then headed to the lunch area to grab said food. Luckily the lunch place was in view and Naruto was able to see Hinata wait in line after a minute of watching her, his gaze wandered around. He saw various men, women, children, animals, and old people. He looked at an old couple sitting there both were holding hands watching children play in the water with some adults. He looked at the two and he couldn't help but wonder if one day he and Hinata would get to that point.</p><p>"-way, please!" Naruto's head snapped to Hinata three men were closing in on Hinata with rather unfriendly looks on their faces. "Get away!" Hinata shouted cowering back Naruto felt a surge of anger and he stood up and ran to Hinata.</p><p>
  <strong>-A minute earlier-</strong>
</p><p>Hinata grabbed the order she had made and turned around. She came face to face with three leering men that towered over her. "E-Excuse me," She said and she tried to step past but one of the men walked in front of her. He had dark skin and black hair tied in a spike he chuckled darkly.</p><p>"Where you going toots? Why not hang with us we'll show you a good time?" He said Hinata stepped away and tried to go another way when another man blocked her. He was large in height and grith, he had a strange cut of orange hair.</p><p>"That looks heavy why don't I hold onto that for you?" He said his huge meaty hand reaching for her.</p><p>"Hey lay off her!" The man in the lunch stand said.</p><p>"Fuck off bum!" The man in the middle said he had silver grey hair. "This ain't your business! Go back to cooking!" he snarled the man in the lunch stand snarled and walked away. The middle man looked at Hinata, "Now that's rather rude of you we're trying to be hospitable I'd suggest treating to us before we get nasty.</p><p>"Can you please move?" Hinata asked shrinking away then the big man grabbed Hinata's bottom and Hinata squeaked. She shoved past the dark skinned man and ran dropping the food she had. But the men quickly ganged up on her. "Get away, please!" She shouted.</p><p>"I think you need to learn some manners you bitch!" The middle man snarled.</p><p>"Get away!" Hinata shouted cowering back into the sand.</p><p>"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" A voice shouted the middle man turned only to have a heel slam into his mouth courtesy of Naruto's spinning heel kick. He grabbed his mouth as he fell screaming in pain. "You lay a hand on her and I don't care if the cops come I'LL ANNIAHLATE YOU!" Naruto shouted. The big guy and the brown glared at Naruto then the big guy struck an open palm flying toward Naruto. Naruto sidestepped and punched the big guys' gut but he laughed.</p><p>"Ha that tickles!" he said Naruto growled then he reached up grabbing the man's head and forced it down bringing his knee up which collided with the big man's head making him stagger.</p><p>"Too bad you got a small head!" Naruto snapped he barely had time to turn when the brown guy punched him one the guy's hands were knuckle dusters. Naruto hit by both fist and metal fell back landing on the ground he grabbed his jaw and rotated it making sure it was fine. Naruto was about to stand when the big guy came grabbing Naruto in a bear hug he lifted him. "Gaaaaaahhhh!" Naruto screamed in pain as the big guy squeezed Naruto. Naruto grunted and snarled trying to kick at the guy but he was lifting Naruto too high. Then he dropped Naruto clutching the back of his head he brought it to his face to see blood. Angry the big guy turned to see Hinata holding a slightly bent metal pole in hand.</p><p>"You little-!" he started but Naruto jumped up grabbing the guys shoulder the big guy slipped on the sand and fell on his back Naruto stomped the guys throat making him choke and gag. It wasn't hard enough that it was broken but he'd be suffering for a few days. Naruto turned to see Hinata walking to him he was about to walk forward when the guy from before suddenly talked him and the two rolled in the sand. Naruto was dazed when the guy pulled him up and punched him in the gut he was gonna continue when the scream of a police siren was heard.</p><p>"Shit! You got off lucky next time we meet you're dead!" With that the three goons left. Naruto's vision clouded then turned black.</p><p>
  <strong>-Sometime later-</strong>
</p><p>Naruto blinked and the feeling of something wet and cold on his body came apparent. He sat up wincing slightly he was in the bedroom of the summer home he looked to see ice packs on his body and he looked to his left to see Hinata sleeping her head on the covers. He reached out and shook her awake she blinked blearily then saw Naruto. "Naruto-kun! You should be-!"</p><p>"I'm fine," Naruto said.</p><p>"But… you were hurt so badly… at least… at least let me see if you're wounds are better… please." Hinata begged Naruto seeing this was important to Hinata nodded. Hinata got onto the bed and grabbing the sheet she pulled it off to reveal Naruto's body. She then grabbed the ice packs and pulled them off observing them carefully. She placed her fingers on the bruises Naruto winced slightly but otherwise was still. He was very aware of Hinata's warms fingers as they prodded and traced on his body. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the feeling but if anything it made it worse. He then felt Hinata's hands cross against a nipple and he drew a hiss of air. Hinata blushed at that but continued her probing though to be honest she was doing it now to feel his skin and body. She felt the powerful muscles that lay under the skin and mixture of rough with smooth as his skin was wet with sweat and water.</p><p>Naruto felt her fingers travel down, to his hips and he opened his eyes to see Hinata. Hinata saw his eyes and she pulled away blushing. "I-I'm sorry I… I'll go and…" She stood up but Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her back she landed on the bed and her head was close to his legs. She pushed herself up and looked at him.</p><p>"I don't mind…" Naruto said Hinata looked at him and he had his eyes on her. "If you think you're ready… then I'm ready…" Naruto said as he said this he felt no stir from his crotch he hadn't lied previously but it didn't hurt to check. Hinata looked at him then she looked at his waist Naruto had been rushed from the beach to his house so he still had his swim shorts on. She grabbed the coverings and pulled them completely off and she looked at the swim shorts she reached out hesitantly retracting her hand slightly then she looked at it and reached forward. She grabbed the shorts and pulled them down to see Naruto's penis. She stared at it for a few seconds, now Hinata had searched porn before when she was either alone or bored. She had seen various dicks of all sizes and colors she knew that most of the one's that featured guys with 'big dicks' weren't really that big length was not a an accurate measurement of size. No, size included length and width, Naruto had length from what Hinata saw, at least 7 inches of it, and he had width in 3 inches. She knew that would've seem small to some people but in truth it was larger than average. She looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed she looked at his cock again and the debate began.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Good Hinata: Hinata this is far enough he's embarrassed!)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Bad Hinata: What? He's waiting for you to make a move this is your chance girl!)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Good Hinata: Don't do this this is far too early for you two!)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Bad Hinata: The hell! You've been masturbating to porn for years replacing those faggots with him! Now… GET YOUR BODY IN GEAR AND SUCK HIS DICK!)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Naruto sat there calm, he was letting Hinata choose what to do, however in his time with her he knew she wouldn't go for it. So he was surprised when he felt her hand on his dick and he opened his eyes to see her mouth engulf is cock gently. He tried to move but the feeling of her hot, wet, and rough tongue. He felt her tongue lick his head and even swirl around the head he felt her suck on his cock pulling it into her mouth. Then her head began to bob up and down as she ran her tongue on his length. Naruto was in such a state of pleasure and ecstasy that he couldn't speak. He could feel it bubbling in him the need to release he couldn't move as his body tensed slightly sore from the fight. He gave a warning grunt that Hinata heard but ignored she wanted this to taste the essence that would one day if not in a few minutes inhabit her body and start the process for a baby. She felt the cock bulge in her mouth and she felt the spray of seed on her tongue a quick but forceful burst. She instantly tasted cum in her mouth an unusual flavor slightly sour but otherwise unremarkable. She felt his cock shoot a few more blasts into her mouth then it sputtered slightly and drooped. She pulled her head off and swirled the cum in her mouth. It was thick, sticky and ropey like a mixture of putty and yogurt. She then swallowed she felt it go down her throat and she looked at Naruto who was looking at her slightly surprised.</p><p>"You're full of surprises." Naruto said, slightly weakly, Hinata blushed and looked down.</p><p>"Naruto-kun… I know it's sudden… but… I want to go all the way with us." Hinata said she grabbed her top and pulled it up and over. Naruto gulped as Hinata's breasts bounced slightly when the shirt was pulled off. Held up by the bikini bra she had which strained to contain her bosom. He swallowed unconsciously quite aware of their size. Hinata looked at him her face red but she reached behind and untied the strings of her swim bra and pulled it off revealing her bare breasts. She moved closer and grabbing Naruto's hand shakily she brought it to her breasts. Naruto's hand closed on the breast and he began to fondle the breast experimentally feeling its softness and marveling at it. Hinata breathed heavily through her nose stimulated and growing aroused. He then reached with his other hand emboldened by the action and feeling both of her breasts massaging and even pulling them slightly. Hinata moaned and panted as her body was stimulated by Naruto's strong yet comforting hands. She gave a squeak of surprise as Naruto suddenly pushed her down. She looked at Naruto to him breathing hard she looked down to see his erect dick.</p><p>She knew what he wanted and she knew it as well and wanted it just the same. She felt his breath on his face as he closed in on a kiss. She accepted it lovingly she was ready to be one with him… but… She felt his hand go to her waist and she pushed slightly Naruto feeling this pulled back. "Wait, wait…" She said breathlessly.</p><p>"Having second thoughts?" Naruto asked .</p><p>"It's not that... I do want to go through with this... it's just... sigh... Naruto-kun, I have a confession..." Hinata said Naruto got off of her and sat down looking at her she sat up and fumbled with her fingers.</p><p>"Hinata-chan…" Naruto began but Hinata looked at him her eyes displaying a fiery seriousness.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, I love you and if I am to be with you, you must know the truth." Hinata said, she inhaled deeply and exhaled gently. "I have… a curse I guess you could call it placed on me. When I say a lie… Um… My breasts start to grow… and I get bigger down there too… I don't mean like it goes out I mean… um… I…" She mumbled the last bit.</p><p>"What?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"I… I can put bigger things inside," She said blushing. Naruto stared at her then he smiled and he gave a chuckle. Hinata's face became red with a mixture of embarrassment and rage. "I-It's not funny!" She said strongly Naruto held up his hand.</p><p>"No, no, no… you got it wrong I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at myself!" Naruto said Hinata tilted her head confused. "I have a confession myself Hinata-chan… I… I too suffer from a curse like you but it works kinda differently. When I lie my junk grows bigger." Naruto said Hinata blinked at him then her mouth twitched then she giggled.</p><p>"Naruto-kun you don't have to lie to make me better!" She said.</p><p>"Hinata-chan if I had lied this would be a bit bigger." Naruto said his face now blank, Hinata saw this and cleared her throat she looked at Naruto.</p><p>"Very well will… will you show me?" She asked.</p><p>"If you allow me to see as well then yes." Naruto said Hinata blushed then nodded.</p><p>"My father has always supported my decisions." She said she gave a slight squeak as her breasts gave a slight swell Naruto saw it and he raised his eyebrows he then spread his legs to allow Hinata a good view she watched him carefully.</p><p>"I have never made any friends." Naruto said he winced slightly as his package grew Hinata seeing it happen gaped. Then she closed it and looked at Naruto.</p><p>"This is…" She started but she couldn't describe the feeling that she was feeling now neither could Naruto they sat there then they both laughed.</p><p>"This must be fate, and even if it isn't I am glad…" Naruto said with that his dick shrank back to normal.</p><p>"Indeed though I prefer it to be bigger than that." Hinata said her breasts shrank back to normal, Naruto pounced her again and he kissed her briefly.</p><p>"So do I… How far should we test this?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Hmmm… The sky's the limit?" She teased Naruto grinned and kissed her again and Hinata's mind went back 2 weeks prior…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. From the Eyes of the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata's own thoughts on her relationship with Naruto in the past 2 weeks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata thought back to 2 weeks prior to these events.</p><p>
  <em>-Flashback-</em>
</p><p><em>Hinata sighed as she walked out of the building that she worked at she had started working a year ago for the Uchiha Corporation for experience when she took over her family’s business. Today the limo driver was sick and she would have to take the bus home not that she minded she preferred to be with the people instead of having them stare at the limo. She was a humble person and believed that all were equal no matter their upbringing. She then heard the beautiful melody of a flute and she looked around she followed the sound and came to a street corner where a woman with long silver-blonde hair stood she had a flute in hand and was dancing lightly dancing around her feet was a small dog and cat both standing and spinning on their hind legs. The dog had white fur with a black spot on one eye and the cat black fur with a white spot on the other eye. Hinata watched the show while people glanced and continued to walk. She watched the elegance of the woman and animals and she was mesmerized by the beauty of the dance she watched till they finished in which all three stood then bowed to silence. The silence was soon penetrated by the sound of Hinata’s clapping, the woman turned to Hinata.</em><br/> <br/><em>“That was wonderful, bravo!” Hinata said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Thank you, I do what I can to make money in these times to feed Kai and Jin,” The woman said pointing to the cat and dog who greeted Hinata.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Oh my here,” Hinata said she went and pulled out some money and handed it to the woman. “Here this should get you some food for a few days I wish I could do more… but my father is… hard on people on the streets no offense.” Hinata said sadly the woman looked at the money she took it and looked through it. Hinata smiled and began to walk away when the woman grabbed her hand.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Wait to repay your kindness I will do so in kind… come with me.” The woman said and she began to pack up her stuff and she walked away the dog and cat following her. Hinata hesitated then followed. The two walked into an alley and they went down it before turning into another alley that opened up to a small clearing at the end of which had a large white tent. The woman walked into the tent and Hinata followed Hinata saw the spacious room of the tent and she looked around there were curtains here and there in the center was a table with a deck of cards. The woman put her stuff down and sat at the table where the cards were.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Um… might I ask what we are doing here?” Hinata asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“I am going to read your fortune,” The woman said, “My name is Shion when I have extra money I do some fortune telling again when I have extra money. Otherwise I’m a street performer.” Shion said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Oh um… pardon me… I’m… not really into fortune telling to be honest I’m not one for… um… that type of thing I should go.” Hinata said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Well you’re fortune will be read whether you are here or not you might as well stay so you know the details.” Shion said she grabbed the cards and shuffled them. Hinata hesitated then sat down as Shion cut the deck then she placed the deck in front of her. Then she grabbed the top and slid it so that it was a spread of cards. “Pick two cards don’t look at them.” Shion said Hinata did so Shion slid the cards into a deck again then she shuffled it then spread it out again, “Pick three cards and then show me the first two and don’t look at the three.” Shion said Hinata did so and revealed the two cards. One card was labeled the lovers and showed a heart. “Hmmm you are having love issues I see,” The other card was of a jester doing a dance. “The fool meaning the one you love is very slow or dumb.” Shion said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“He is not a fool!” Hinata said hotly.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Understand this is what the cards tell me I can only assume what they mean. I have never met him so I do not know for sure.” Shion said, Hinata who had stood up in her fury sat down again glowering at Shion. Shion then remade the deck and shuffled it again and spread it out. “Take three cards again and show me the three previous.” Shion said Hinata did so and showed the cards one labeled the empress, the other the hierophant, and the last was the hanged man. “You come from a line of royalty or importance the empress. You are well-educated the hierophant however…” Shion pointed to the last card. “You have problems holding onto your beliefs and decisions. You surrender yourself to the whims of others and rarely make a stand for yourself. Now show the last three cards.” Shion said Hinata did so there was temperance, strength, and the sun. “Temperance you must create harmony with your mind and body. You worry too much on the physical when you should worry of the spiritual if you wish to find love. Strength you must be strong inside and have the will to stand up for what you believe is right. Do this and people will understand you better and you will not be thrown into the hands of a bad man. Finally the sun, you must show your whole being if you wish to find true love do not hide yourself. Present yourself proudly and with great confidence and you will be happy the rest of your life.” Shion said. Hinata sat there thinking on these words, part of her was skeptical about this what did this woman know about her. Yet part of her believed these words, she then stood up.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Thank you for this but I must go I hope the money I provided will be enough thank you!” Hinata said and she walked out to catch her bus. Shion watched her go she frowned. </em><br/> <br/><em>‘She is not honest with herself, and thus is not honest with other people. She prefers to hide and stay in the back she will never find the love she yearns for… hmmm I think I can help with that.’ Shion thought then she held up her hands. The cards floated up and began to spin in the air like a wheel. “She hides her heart behind a mask... so may embarrassment come to the task... Until she speaks the heart's desire... May her troubles grow like a wild fire...” Shion intoned softly. The cards glowed blue then the spun till they became a disk then the glow faded and they fell onto the table neatly. Shion smiled, “Well let’s see how she deals with this… Kai, Jin let’s go get something to eat.” Shion said Jin barked and Kai meowed. With that the three headed out to get some food.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-With Hinata-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata got onto the bus and paid the bus driver the money she then sat down near the front of the bus and sighed. She was tired it had been a long day and she had been very busy unable to get even a glimpse at Naruto. She blushed as she thought of Naruto, an old friend and very long held crush since they first met. She was a bit surprised that Naruto didn’t seem to recognize her but that could be due to their long separation. Hinata though never forgot the young man with his bright smile, kind manner, and his unbeatable will of mind and body. She sighed dreamily, her ears heard the street and giving a slight gasp she pulled the signal that would stop the driver. She had gone a block over her stop but it was all right she could walk. She got off the bus and began her walk home, unfortunately though her walk was dogged by the setting sun and as such made Hinata hot, sweaty, and annoyed.</em><br/> <br/><em>She walked to her families manor and knocked on the door she tapped her foot impatiently. The door opened to reveal the family butler Henzhen at the door, “Oh my lady I apologize! It is a shame you couldn’t be picked up.” Henzhen said and he stood back to let Hinata in. Hinata walked in annoyed and not in a talking mood. Her little sister Hanabi who had been walking to the dining room paused and smiled when she saw Hinata.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Sister! Welcome back! Had a good day?” Hanabi asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Oh yes it was a marvelous day filled with smiles and joy!” Hinata said frustrated and she stomped up the stairs to her room. Hanabi shocked watched her go sadly. As Hinata stomped forward she felt a strange tightness on her chest. She however didn’t really care probably a result of stress or something. She went to her room and slammed the door and she pulled off her clothes and her bra which felt slightly tight for some reason. She pulled off her bra and threw it down she then flopped onto her bed tired, sweaty, and annoyed. She lay there then she rolled onto her back and looked at her breasts. “I gotta get a bigger bra.” She said then she closed her eyes, a slight twitch in her face as her breasts shrank back down to their normal (but still large) size.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-The Next Day-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata got up to the sound of her alarm, she slammed a hand on it silencing it. She then rubbed her eyes, sat up and yawned another day of work, she got out of bed and went to the closet to grab her second set of office clothes. She groggily walked to the bathroom the door opened indicating no one was there. She got in and began to strip the remainder of her clothes for showering. She got in and turned on the water as it poured on her she closed her eyes her mind wandering. She thought of her family, her friends, her upcoming birthday, and then of Naruto. She stood there raising a hand to smooth the water into her hair. Naruto was the one person she would love to see in the party but she was afraid. No sooner had that thought came to her then the calm and chivalrous voice of good Hinata came. <strong>‘Do not doubt all you need to do is ask and the worse he can do is say no, is that really so bad?” </strong>good Hinata asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>‘No it isn’t… Hmm… all right I’ll ask him.’ Hinata thought to her subconscious. With that in mind she proceeded with the shower. She remembered as she showered that she had to go to the anniversary for her mother’s death.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-At the Uchiha corporation-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata sat at her desk her fingers flying across the keyboard as she typed the request and checked the billing amounts. Hinata was tasked with making sure orders from the company were made and confirmed when they were received. She sighed and looked at 3 confirmations she opened all 3 and saw they had to be given to Sakura, Sasuke, Obito, Benku, and Zaizo in print. Hinata scowled as she now had to print the paper and copy it 5 times, one copy for each executive as she read the paper she realized it was a 7 page report each. She groaned and printed the documents getting from her cubicle she went to the printer of her group. After waiting for print jobs from two other she got her papers and organizing them she went to the nearest copying machine she was annoyed to find both of them were in use and frustrated she went to the printing machine in the Gan quadrant. There were 3 quadrants on this floor like every other floor save a few that had more or less. For this floor they were Sha, Rin, Gan Hinata was stationed in the Sha quadrant which was farthest from Gan. She walked to the copying machine annoyed but her annoyance and rage quickly melted as she saw who was walking to the copying machine.</em><br/> <br/><em> Naruto Uzumaki the man of her dreams since she first met him in high school. She remembered it like it was yesterday. He entered the room wearing anything but school regulated clothing a white under shirt with an open black trench and a white headband. Hinata was awed by his boldness, passion, and defying nature. She looked at him now, and she felt her heart beat faster she hid temporarily as she remembered what she was going to ask. She stood there, “All right Hinata you can do this…” She said quietly, and then she cast her gaze down. “No you can’t…” She mumbled sadly, she suddenly gave a squeak as her shirt suddenly got tighter. She wasn’t completely sure what that was but she had a feeling it was her heart disagreeing. Hinata thought of that then she inhaled and walked forward heading to Naruto his back turned to her. She tried to stay calm but her hands shook so much the papers crackled in her hands. She inhaled then spoke. “Um… a-are you a-almost done,” She asked. </em><br/> <br/><em>"Hey Hinata, yeah I'll be done in a few minutes…" Naruto said, his eye scanning her. Hinata saw this and her mind automatically labeled him as a pervert. Truth be told she didn’t mind if he looked it was a force of habit she had due to years of being viewed as a sex object and trophy. When you had the biggest breasts in the WHOLE school, this included the teachers too, it was natural for you to be targeted as a sex object. “Um Hinata are your breasts bigger?” Naruto asked suddenly Hinata snapped out of her thoughts.</em><br/> <br/><em>"N-no! I'm just… um… eep!" She said and she clutched at her chest as she felt her shirt suddenly and she spun around. She felt her bra digging into her chest painfully, ‘What’s going on? I’m quite sure this bra fitted me earlier!’ she thought hurriedly.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Y-yes! Just a bit of… um… heartburn! Ack!" Hinata said only for the sound of ripping fabric to be heard as her shirt got tighter. Were her breasts growing and if so for what reason?</em><br/> <br/><em>"Oooook… So um I'm having a party at my place wanna come over? Huh!" Naruto said Hinata was confused by the last bit and was about to open her mouth to give her response when she rememb</em><br/> <br/><em>"N-No I have a f-family engagement to go unfortunately m-maybe another time." She said the sound of fabric stretching ceased Hinata blinked confused by this and she felt her chest to find her chest was back to normal. She sighed and she turned to see Naruto with her back to him. "Are you ok?" She asked she saw his arms were angled to his crotch and she wrestled between joy and disgust. Joy; at the fact that Naruto felt that way about her and disgust that viewed her in that regard too. She felt the anger boiling in her. She hated men that viewed her as a prize they didn’t care about anything but themselves and saw sleeping with Hinata as bragging rights instead of actually caring for her.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Yeah fine um," She watched Naruto shift slightly, "It's a shame though I would've liked for you to of come." He said and Hinata frowned again there was Naruto the kind and honest young man. He turned around Hinata saw no problems with his crotch she wondered what exactly happened but dismissed that as she looked at him sadly.</em><br/> <br/><em>"I-I would've l-like to of come… But… I-It's important that I go…" Hinata said Naruto nodded.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Hey!" Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you need a place to go my doors are open 24/7! Ok?" Naruto said Hinata smiled slightly once again seeing how Naruto was different from most men. He was kind and ready to offer assistance to those that needed it.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Thank you…" Hinata said and she looked at the copying machine Naruto looked to see it was finished he grabbed his papers and walked off. Hinata turned to the copying machine and opened the scanner to start copying when she realized that she forgot to ask Naruto about her birthday party. Needless to say Hinata was given a wide berth by everybody for the rest of the day.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-Later on that day-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata got into her room and began to remove her anniversary gown and hung it up, she then unclipped her bra and pulled off her panties and throwing them to the side she went to the full body mirror she had and looked at herself. The woman with dark-blue hair, large D cup breasts, and curvaceous figure stared back. Hinata tried to remember what happened earlier she was talking to Naruto when it happened. She tried to think of a good conversation and began to talk. “Today was a frustrating day, work was… somewhat eventful. I wish it could have been better. Then I went to…” And it went on as she pretended to talk to someone however no matter what she said there was no change physically or otherwise. Hinata was growing frustrated it was 7:47 and she was getting tired and angry at her dubious attempts. “Great I guess my boobs only get bigger around boys, how lovely.” Hinata said sarcastically and she turned it was then that she gave a squeak of surprise as her breasts swelled up slightly. She turned back to the mirror from the front it was hard to see so she turned to the side. She looked again and her jaw dropped. Her breasts had grown slightly and were slightly fuller than before instead of sagging.</em><br/> <br/><em>“No way, my breasts are-? But how… Wait a minute!” Hinata paused thinking. She began to process what happened, she had been saying random stuff and in her anger she had made a sarcastic remark. She wondered if that was the case she opened her mouth, “Father is such a wonderful man,” She said again with sarcasm. Her breasts once again grew another inch perhaps with an extra half. “Hmm so sarcasm is what trigger’s it?” She wondered. Her hand wandered onto her breasts and Hinata gave a sharp inhale at her sensitive breasts. Hinata looked to see her nipples were erect she blushed. “How do I make them small though?” She asked herself.</em><br/> <br/><strong><em>‘HOLD THE PHONE!’</em></strong><em> A voice shouted Hinata jumped and she looked in the mirror to see bad Hinata standing in the mirror. <strong>‘What are you doing? Let’s see how big you can get! This is too good to pass up!’ </strong>Bad Hinata said and Hinata felt her hands move to her breasts and began to roughly play wither her breasts and nipples. <strong>‘Come on! You thought people looked at you then man they’d be worshiping you now! Even Naruto will!’</strong> Bad Hinata said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“N-Naruto-kun? B-But he’s not like most guys…” Hinata said.</em><br/> <br/><strong><em>‘While that is true even he would look twice with your bazoongas!’</em></strong><em> Bad Hinata said, <strong>‘Come on bigger!’</strong> she urged Hinata blushed and she went to her bed and opened her mouth coming up with as many witty and sarcastic remarks she could come up with. Her breasts began to swell with each remark growing bigger and bigger with each remark. She had tried to make a long and sarcastic remark to see if it affected the curse but found it had no effect. Hinata was moaning now the arousal so great that he hands wandered down to her crotch. Her hands wandered into her crotch…. wait why was it going in so far?</em><br/> <br/><em>Hinata stopped her mumbling and looked at herself. She nearly gave a scream but silenced it; her breasts were now as big as large yoga ball. But that wasn’t what was confusing her. What was confusing her was the fact her hands kept going into her vagina with no sign of stopping. <strong>‘OH HELL YEAH a bigger inside? I bet you could take a horse!’</strong> Bad Hinata said if Hinata’s face could turn redder then she could make a tomato jealous. Hinata continued to push her hand in even getting part of her arm in. <strong>’Forget a horse you can fit a whale’</strong> Hinata nearly fainted and she withdrew her arm which was covered in her juices.</em><br/> <br/><em>Then there was a knock on the door and Hinata jumped (or tried to). “Y-Yes?” Hinata said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Nee-chan, we’ve been hearing weird noises are you ok?” Hanabi’s voice said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Y-Yes everything thing is fine. Eek!” Hinata squeaked as her breasts suddenly grew larger. ‘W-wait so… it grows when I lie too?’ She thought slightly panicked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“You sure? Sounds like you’re having trouble?” Hanabi said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Yes I’m perfectly fine oooh!” Hinata moaned as her breasts got even bigger the bed now creaking.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Something’s up I’m coming in!” Hanabi said and the door jiggled.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Hanabi please I’m… I’m having a private moment here!” Hinata said all of a sudden her breasts shrank back to their normal size in seconds. It was in the nick of time as the door opened and Hanabi entered she saw Hinata’s sweat covered body blushed and closed the door.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Dammit nee-chan let me know first!” She said, Hinata however wasn’t focused on that she was more focused on her breasts.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-Outside Hinata’s Room-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>“Agghhh, now I got a mentally scarring image in my brain… thanks a lot Nee-chan…” Hanabi grumbled walking away from her sister’s room. She came across one of the maids a woman named Kaguya.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Oh Hanabi-sama, is Hinata-sama all right?” Kaguya asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“YES SHE’S FINE!” Hanabi shouted walking away.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-In Hinata’s Room-</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>“Psh scarred from that if she saw you before you shrunk your tits she’d need her own psych ward.”</em></strong><em> Bad Hinata snickered.</em><br/> <br/><em>“T-That’s not so!” Hinata said slightly hurt and embarrassed.</em><br/> <br/><strong><em>“Yeah your right though if she saw you with your pretty much your arm half-way up you then…” </em></strong><em>Bad Hinata began but couldn’t finish as Hinata fainted from that.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-Next day-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata now fully aware of her curse and how it worked went to work determined to be as straight laced as she could. She went through the day being very quiet and only speaking when spoken too. While she was on her computer she got an E-mail from Sakura. Sakura needed some papers to be filled and copied for her to take up to Sasuke. She sighed and mumbled a curse at the pink haired boss and began to work. After 30 minutes she printed the paperwork 16 pages coming out and when it all came out she put it together and headed for the copier. To her relief the copying machine was utterly devoid of traffic and she started making a copy of the filed papers. After standing there for 6 minutes she got the papers and headed to Sakura’s desk. She finally came into view of the desk and saw Sakura tapping her pen looking very miffed. Hinata then heard voices coming from Sasuke’s office.”… oubt I would see it anyways!" Sasuke said smirking even wider.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Really? Well maybe I should take you to my place and we can compare!" Naruto challenged.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Please I'm not gay! Besides even if I agreed to such a ludicrous proposal I'd embarrassed you horribly I'd rather not have that." Sasuke said. Sakura gave a frustrated groan and opened the door and walked in.</em><br/> <br/><em> "All right I'll settle this right here and now! Sasuke get over here!" Sakrua said Sasuke confused did as he was told when he was in front of Sakura she reached down grabbing both men by the groin.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Oock! Hey that's sexual harassment!" Naruto exclaimed.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Urk! Sakura you're earning a one way ticket to being fired!" Sasuke growled, Sakura gaped but not at what Sasuke just said.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Holy shit! Naruto how big are you!" She exclaimed releasing them, Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed.</em><br/> <br/><strong><em>“Ooooh He’s big, damn I would love to feel that… instead of that bubble-gum bitch!”</em></strong><em> Bad Hinata snarled, Hinata’s face made a tomato look bland. <strong>“THAT DICK IS MINE!”</strong> Bad Hinata crowed.</em><br/> <br/><em>"What!" he snarled then he reached forward and grabbed Naruto his eye's becoming even wider. "Impossible! That must be a fake!" He said "No one is that big!" He shouted. Hinata could feel her face steaming and she walked away her thoughts in a naughty place.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-Later on-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>After Hinata got out of her shock and awe she looked at Naruto’s office it was almost time to leave and her birthday was today it was sink or swim. She inhaled deeply and looked at the door she walked forward and knocked. The she saw a hand gesture to come in she opened the door walked in and closed it. Naruto turned to look at her  "Oh hey Hinata! What's up?" He asked she fidgeted slightly.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Um… I w-was w-wondering… if m-maybe… um… if you're n-not doing a-anything… um…" Hinata stuttered.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Yes?" Naruto asked, Hinata blushed then she inhaled.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Ifyou'wouldn'tmindcomingtomybirthdayparty!" She said rapidly Naruto blinked.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Sure! No problem! When is it?" Naruto asked smiling.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Oh um… it's today… at 10:30…" She said.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Ok! Where is it?" Narutoa asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Um it's at my f-family's estate… Is it a-all right if you wait h-here until they come to p-pick me up to come?" Hinata asked Naruto nodded.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Sure just let me call home ok?" Naruto said and Hinata nodded she walked out of Naruto's office and when she was sure she wasn't seen by him she gave a fist pump of triumph.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Yes!" She said to herself proud of her accomplishment with that she walked to the exit to go home humming gently.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-Later that day-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata thanked the people that had called her. Yet another relative she wasn’t really aware of. She had to admit her family was pretty big and pretty spread out. While it was nice to see her family as beings other than prim and proper people it was getting very annoying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her father standing there. “Oh father what is it?” She asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“If I understand correctly I believe that Naruto is here, you spoke of him often at dinner and other times.” Hiashi said.</em><br/> <br/> <br/><em>“Well… he’s a kind and gentle person, and he’s always been there for me… and…” Hinata drifted slightly.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Do you love him?” Hiashi asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Ummm I…” Hinata blushed.</em><br/> <br/><em>“It’s all right, I shall talk to him it is best I see what he is like,” Hiashi said he gave his daughter a reassuring squeeze and walked away. Hinata watched him go her heart thumping she felt dizzy, she walked to a corner where a chair was to clear her head. She thought of Naruto and she felt a slight flutter of hope and disappointment. Hope that he would wish to be with her and disappointment in she knew he never would truly be interested in her. Even if he did date her would he be disgusted by her breasts? Especially with this curse, he probably would be embarrassed by being with a big-titted shy girl for a girlfriend.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Hey!” Hinata turned in surprise to look at Naruto coming toward her, she felt her nerves bundle.</em> <em>"O-Oh h-h-hello…" She said Naruto looked to see a chair next to her.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Mind if I sit?" Naruto asked she invited him and he sat down and he looked at her. "Nice party eh? I wish my birthdays were this festive…" Naruto said absentmindedly. Hinata looked at Naruto sadly she knew his parents they were nice people and she could tell that they loved Naruto with all their heart she didn’t know what happened to them, after a certain time frame Naruto changed slightly. "Soooo… you're dad told you right?" Naruto asked looking away.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Told me what?" Hinata asked, she was nervous now what did he wish to tell her? That Naruto was a ruffian? That Naruto had to leave? Her mind raced then she heard Naruto’s voice her thoughts stopping to hear his words.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Well… He sort of gave me permission to date you…" Naruto said. Hinata’s heart stopped her thoughts falling apart as a single feeling filled her, one she rarely felt, pure and absolute joy. For the first time since her mother died tears fell as she raised her hands unable to describe her feelings. "Hinata?" Naruto looked at Hinata to see her hands to her face tears streaming down her face. "Hey you ok?" Naruto asked Hinata wiped her eyes smiling.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Yes… Oh father… Thank you, I'm just… so happy!" Hinata said Naruto smiled Hinata still found it hard to believe that her father was allowing her to date Naruto.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Yeah me too… so what sort of things do you like to do?” Naruto asked, Hinata looked at him and gave an oh.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Well um… I guess…” And with that Hinata would begin her life anew.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-The Next day-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata hummed quietly to herself as she brushed her hair and observed herself in the mirror. Today was their first date and Naruto had decided to go to the ice rink. Hinata smiled as she thought of impressing Naruto with her skating abilities. Hinata had done some figure skating but didn’t really get into it. It felt dull and not too rewarding; especially when none of her friend or family really watched her skate. She looked at a tube of lipstick and wondered if she should put it on. After some debate she put it down. She looked at herself and then she stood up and inhaled deeply and went to find clothes she opened her closet and looked around at the literal hundreds of clothes. She looked thinking of what would be appropriate then she saw it and she reached up and grabbing the purple shirt and black jeans she went to the mirror and put them over her. She smiled and she began to pull off her night clothes ready for the date.</em><br/> <br/><strong><em>-A few blocks from the ice rink-</em></strong><br/> <br/><em>Hinata sat in the limo her heart beating rapidly as she sat there waiting for the limo to pull up to ice rink where the date was going to take place. “Mistress I do not approve of this boy,” The driver Maverick said. “He is trouble,” Maverick stated.</em><br/> <br/><em>“My father trusts Naruto-kun as much as I do, I will gladly put my life in his hands.” Hinata said strongly.</em><br/> <br/><em>“…Very well my lady,” Maverick said and he became silent Hinata felt the car turning as it pulled up to the ice rink. The car stopped and the doors unlocked, “We have arrived,” He said Hinata excited opened the door ready for her first date.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-In the rink-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata skated away it had been a year since she skated but it wasn’t so long that she forgot as she did she heard a ‘DOH!’ She turned to see Naruto had fallen, she skated to him wincing slightly each time fell. She approached him. “Y-You ok Naruto-kun?” She asked, he nodded and she held out her hand to pull him up. He grabbed it and pulled this caused her to lose her balance and she fell onto Naruto her face became bright red as she felt his face was mushed against her breasts. However her leg also was rubbing against his crotch and she was very aware of its size. She pushed off and she saw he was blushing as well the two stood up and skated to the edge. As they did she couldn’t help but think, ‘Oh my, is that a man's… thing? It felt so big and hard… and one day that's going to…' Her thoughts went to some porno she remembered watching her blush deepened then she was kicked out of it by Naruto’s words.</em><br/> <br/><em>“"So um… wanna teach me how to skate again?" Naruto asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Y-Yes I-I can…" Hinata said still looking away, feeling embarrassed by the situation.</em><br/> <br/><em>"I'm… I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that… Um… It… felt nice… Wait I uh…" Naruto began but Hinata turned and held up a hand.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Don't talk… just skate… please…" She said looking at him still blushing while it was endearing to hear that he liked her breasts it could’ve waited for later dates. Then again that was a point toward future possibilities.</em><br/> <br/><strong><em>‘Keep it up girl and that dick is in the bag!’</em></strong><em> Bad Hinata crowed.</em><br/> <br/><em>‘Shut up,’ Hinata replied.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-Sometime later-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata and Naruto ate pizza Hinata feeling rather hungry after the show she had done, as she ate it suddenly occurred to her she hadn’t seen a car drive away or Naruto’s parents. She remembered them, his mother was a red head with long flowing hair and green eyes and his father was more or less an older Naruto.  "Ummm Naruto-kun… where's your Mother and Father? I didn't see them when you were at the rink are they on vacation?" Naruto didn't say anything he turned his head away. Hinata had a feeling that she asked the wrong question.</em><br/> <br/><em>“They’re dead,” He said Hinata instantly regretted the decision.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Oh I'm sorry I… I didn't…" She began.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Yeah, yeah you didn't know don't worry about it…" Naruto said casually however Hinata looked at him worried.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Naruto-kun… I'm really sorry… I truly am… Where's their grave so I can pay my respects." Hinata said Naruto didn't answer he just turned away and looked at the door where the ice rink was. Hinata understanding said nothing then she looked down at her hands. Then she got up and sat next to Naruto, Naruto didn't move as she sat down. They sat there then she reached for his hand and rubbed it gently he didn't respond but Hinata didn't care. She had made a mistake and she knew that, for now this was all she could do. They sat there for a few minutes then Naruto sighed.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Thanks… I just… have a hard time believing they're gone sometimes… it's… not fun." He said.</em><br/> <br/><em>"I know… my mother died when I was 6…" She said Naruto hissed slightly.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Sorry… at least you still have your father…" He said.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Sometimes I wonder if I still do." Hinata replied Naruto looked at her.</em><br/> <br/><em>"He cares for you… I know that, he wants the best for you. Now you might not understand everything he does and when you do you won't always like it but it was in your best interest." Naruto said Hinata smiled and giggled.</em><br/> <br/> <br/><em>"I know… I'm glad he said I could date you…" Hinata said resting her head on his arm he looked at her as she did this. Hinata felt at peace lying on his arm feeling the warmth of his body and the scent of his skin. She felt his hand brushing her hair and if she had been a cat she would’ve purred. As such she rested on his arm letting him pet her she felt safe and protected. Naruto was like that, he might have forgotten but she didn’t 8 years ago she had been bullied and belittled and it got violent. Naruto jumped in and fought them off even breaking some of their bones. He was suspended for a week but never regretted it.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-Later on-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata was once again testing the limits of her cursed form. So far she had managed to shove a bag with a blanket inside into herself. She pulled it out which was slick with her juices. She also had grown her breasts so big that she was resting on them. She shrunk herself back thinking of the date today it had been really good and she was eager for a second. Thinking to herself she heard a knock on the door getting her clothes on, and hiding her bag she went to the door and opened. Her father stood there “May I come in?” He asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Umm… I would prefer if you didn’t at the moment, father,” Hinata said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“I see, well my daughter how was your date?”  Hiashi asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“It was all right a bit of a rough start,” Hinata said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“I see well my daughter if you require it go on and set another date. Some men like aggressive women and while I do not know him to the extent that you do it might be a good idea.” Hiashi said, “Good night my little moon bunny,” He said embracing her gently then leaving. Hinata blushed at that she hadn’t been called moon bunny since her mother died. Which made her wonder if her father was dating; she went back to her bed and laid on it thinking. Her mind went to her date with Naruto and how she landed on his privates. Her face became red as her mind tried to calculate the size of what she felt. Her fingers drifted down again sliding into her wet nethers and she moaned softly. She imagined it pumping into her the huge length sinking into her like a train going into a tunnel. As she thought that she paused interrupting her lull moment she then smiled. It was then that an idea struck her, she went to get the phone turning it on she called Naruto’s house. She waited and she heard the phone pick up.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Hello?” Naruto’s voice sounded but to be sure.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Um… is this Naruto Uzumaki?” She asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Yeah… is this… Hinata?” She sighed in relief.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>-A few days later-</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hinata sat at the table nervous she was with Naruto on the train in the dining car. She heard a sigh and lowering her menu she looked at Naruto concerned. “Is something wrong? Naruto-kun?” She asked he shook his head, Hinata couldn’t see but she saw his hand twitch slightly she wondered if he was ok. She went back to her menu she found a pork, and sweet potato dish with a side of pasta and tomatoes. She closed the menu, and set it to the side Matsuri came and she pointed out her order while Naruto pointed out his. Matsuri thanked them and left to get the food they sat in silence then Naruto spoke.</em><br/> <br/><em>"So... what's your father like?" Naruto asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Um… I… Don't really know what to say about him, I just… Ah!" Hinata blushed, and she leaned back, the sound of stretching fabric occurring again. Hinata silently cursed her swelling breasts she looked at Naruto to see if he had noticed but Naruto didn't hear, too intent on listening to Hinata try and explain herself. "Wh-What about your parents? What were they like?" Hinata asked quickly hope to defer the focus on her.</em><br/> <br/><em>"My parents? Hmmm, I guess they were like any other parents… Ah!" Naruto winced as he felt his pants get even tighter. "I-I mean… um… that is… hey our food is here!" Naruto said, gesturing to Matsuri who was carrying a tray of food. She expertly maneuvered and placed the two plates down in front of Naruto and Hinata. On Naruto's plate was a large steak with mushrooms and sauce pooled around it, Hinata's plate had some sweet potatoes and behind it was some pork with tomatoes and pasta.</em><br/> <br/><em>"There you are! Enjoy the meal! If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask!" Matsuri said smiling, and then she left the two alone.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Huh… well… um… Thanks for the food!" Naruto said, and he grabbed a knife and fork, and began to cut the meat. Hinata looked at Naruto, and then she too began to eat.</em><br/> <br/><em>-A short while later-</em><br/> <br/><em>Hinata sat there, ‘So quiet… it’s unnerving, what does Naruto-kun like?’ She thought desperately trying to remember. ‘He liked girls, parties, people…’ A idea formed in her mind. "So… um… did you know I was at a sorority party once?" Hinata said, ignoring the tightening of her shirt. She didn't notice that her shirt was slightly poking the glass of water before her.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Really…? That must've been… an interesting time, did you like it?" Naruto asked, slightly confused but interested.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Oh yes, it was a good time…" Hinata said, the glass began to tip. "Everybody was so nice!" Hinata said, the glass tipped even more, some of the water spilling. "I wish I could go back and meet them again!" As Hinata said this, the glass tipped over, and water spilled out onto the table and onto Naruto's lap. Naruto slid back slightly, while Hinata sat there. She couldn’t believe it. Her stupid breasts and this stupid curse, it was gonna ruin everything! Every possible chance of happiness in her life, she would lose Naruto because of these ugly things! She felt tears in her eyes and her lip trembled.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Jeeze, you gotta watch these trains… a bump on the track can really… Hinata?" Naruto looked up to see tears in Hinata's eyes, her lips frowning. She got up, and she walked away swiftly, her eyes closed, and her head lowered. She bumped into a waiter, causing them to spin out of control and drop their food on some people, leading to shouting and outburst. She didn’t care she needed to get out of there, she needed to be alone. She couldn’t stop the sobs that came out and she ran through the corridor tears falling. She raised her head and she saw the opened door. She ran forward her breasts bashing into the door. Normally this would’ve aroused her slightly but her despair nullified that as she grabbed the door then slammed it shut locking it. She sat at the toilet sobbing quietly sniffling as the door was suddenly banged on.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Hey get out I need to go!” A angry voice shouted, Hinata however was too consumed by her grief to care. After a minute she heard Naruto’s voice she stopped sobbing to listen sniffing silently.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Excuse me… did you see a woman with long hair and white eyes?" came Naruto’s voice concern in it.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Yeah I saw her, cut me off and went in the bathroom!" another voice maybe the man, "If you're looking for her, maybe do something to get her out!" the man said silence for a few seconds.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Can't you just, I don't know, go to another bathroom or something?" Naruto said.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Why should I? It's not my fault your friend decided to lock herself in the bathroom just to bawl her eye's out!" The man said. Suddenly there was the man gasping.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Listen jackass! That's my girlfriend in there! She can do what she wishes, and if she wants to cry, then she can cry… there's no reason for you to deprive her of that simple relief just so you can go in the can! Now if you don't want to go to the hospital I suggest you go find another bathroom and leave!" Naruto said, Hinata couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride at Naruto’s fierce defense of her.</em><br/> <br/><em>"O-Okay, okay man! Just put me down!" The man said, she was surprised, Naruto had lifted him? There was the sound of foots on the ground. She could hear Naruto breathing heavily.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Hinata-chan? Sorry about that… but um… why did you run away?" Naruto asked… Hinata then remembered her reason for being in there and she sniffed.</em><br/> <br/><em>"B-B-Because I… I… I'm u-ugly… I-I h-have these b-big u-ugly breasts a-and I-I c-can't talk a-around you a-and… and..." Hinata stated looking at her massive breasts which still were pushing against her shirt.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Look Hinata… even though I don't know that much about you from back then… one thing I do know is that one you're not ugly, two, if anybody can't talk here it's me, and three I… I want to make this relationship work. Because I… truly like you." Hinata gave a sniff, then a hiccup she considered those words. "Hinata-chan… I'll be honest, I'm not really concerned about your past, or your family, or even your friends… I'm concerned about something else, something infinitely more important." Naruto said.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Wh-What's th-that?" Hinata asked, genuinely curious.</em><br/> <br/><em>"I'm concerned about you, your health, your emotions, your mind, and your happiness. All that other stuff can come later, but what matters is that you are happy, you are healthy, and that you can be taken care of." Naruto said. Hinata didn't know what to say, she was genuinely shocked and taken aback. "If you're not happy, I'm not happy; if you're not well, I'm not well and… well you know the rest, point is, I would die to make you happy." Naruto said, "And I would not regret it." He said. Hinata felt more tears form, but these weren't the tears she had before that were filled with sadness, these tears were of joy and happiness, she felt so relieved.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Th-then… m-my breasts aren't ugly?" She asked.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Umm… I would normally refrain from answering that question due to where we are at, but… No they are not ugly… if anything they are beautiful and are a part of you, and it doesn't matter what your breasts look like, they don't make you." Naruto said, Hinata thought of that and Naruto was right. She valued her looks over her personality the spark that made Hinata, Hinata.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Thank you… Naruto-kun… I... I like you as well, and… you are my greatest concern as well." Hinata said, as she said this her breasts deflated rapidly returning to their original size. Glad that her breasts were normal she stood upand  she unlocked the door. Naruto stood up, and he turned to see Hinata standing, her eyes slightly puffy, her cheeks stained with tears, but there was a smile on her face. Naruto smiled, and then he embraced her suddenly, however, she smiled, and pushed her arms so that they rested against his chest. "I'm sorry for my behavior." She said, closing her eyes, and resting her head against his chest.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Don't worry about it. Nothing you can do that will ever stop me from making you happy." He said. Hinata rubbed her head against his chest, accepting that promise. With that, the two headed back to their seats and sat next to each other, soon falling asleep, leaning on each other, their bodies tired, but their minds at peace.</em></p><p>
  <em>-The Summer Home-</em>
</p><p><em>Hinata hummed gently as she went to the bathroom to take a shower. She looked at her breasts originally a bane to her existence now they were now part of her and she belonged to Naruto. Her body was his to do as he wished and he loved every part of her. So she would love every part of her. She opened the shower door and walked in shrugging her clothes onto the ground and she turned on the water. She felt the water dazzle on her body, tickling every part of her body especially her breasts. She could feel her arousal grow as it always did when she showered. Normally she suppressed it but this time she needed to do it. She was going crazy over Naruto and if she didn’t get some release she would pounce on him and take him right then and there.</em><br/> <br/><em>She could feel the droplets on her breasts and she elevated them allowing the water to hit her nipples and areola. The water exciting her making her aroused even more. She swooned slightly and her hands went down to her crotch already massaging the folds. Her mind quickly substituted her fingers with Naruto’s dick. Big and hard it rubbed her folds then it entered penetrating her walls and quickly sinking in then stopping. It pulled out and then slammed in again reaching farther. Hinata could feel her lips moving as she lied quietly her arms reaching in stroking her innards. She bucked balancing herself and lowering herself gently her body electric with senses she was close. It didn’t need much to get there as she pulled out a hand and pinched her clit. She bit her lip, causing it to vibrate as she sprayed juice mixing it with water before going down the drain. She sighed in relief and finished her shower. She stepped out and dried herself making sure to not excite herself again. While it was relieving she didn’t want another session once was enough.</em></p><p>
  <em>-At the beach-</em>
</p><p><em>Hinata waited as the line moved along then it was her turn to place an order the man looked at her. “What can I get ya darling’?” he said his voice had a southern accent.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Hmm,” Hinata looked above unfortunately they didn’t have burgers or fries but they had octopus balls, fried rice, fried noodles, ice cream, soda, beer, and dumplings. “Takiyoka balls please 2 orders, and a small fried rice and dumplings, also I’ll have Mist Soda, and Red Rain Soda.” Hinata said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“All right doll,” He said and he went back to his other workers and they began to cook her food. As she stood there she thought of Naruto’s words.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Hinata-chan, I will never leave you… ever… I… I can't… Nothing will happen to change the way I feel. Nothing." Hinata knew that everything he said was the truth but she didn’t know if he’d stick with it if he saw her. She still wondered if this curse would ruin everything one day it would come out and when it did she would have to explain. Suddenly she a felt a hand touch hers and she blinked and saw the tray of food.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Oh I’m sorry!” She said and she reached for her card in her shirt pocket and handed it to him he took it and deducted the payment and handed it back.</em><br/> <br/><em>“Enjoy!” he said, Hinata grabbed the order she had made and turned around. She came face to face with three leering men that towered over her. "E-Excuse me," She said and she tried to step past but one of the men walked in front of her. He had dark skin and black hair tied in a spike he chuckled darkly.</em><br/><em>"Where you going toots? Why not hang with us we'll show you a good time?" He said Hinata stepped away and tried to go another way when another man blocked her. He was large in height and grith, he had a strange cut of orange hair.</em><br/> <br/><em>"That looks heavy why don't I hold onto that for you?" He said his huge meaty hand reaching for her.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Hey lay off her!" The man in the lunch stand said.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Fuck off bum!" The man in the middle said he had silver grey hair. "This ain't your business! Go back to cooking!" he snarled the man in the lunch stand snarled and walked away. The middle man looked at Hinata, "Now that's rather rude of you we're trying to be hospitable I'd suggest treating to us before we get nasty.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Can you please move?" Hinata asked shrinking away then the big man grabbed Hinata's bottom and Hinata squeaked. She shoved past the dark skinned man and ran dropping the food she had. But the men quickly ganged up on her. "Get away, please!" She shouted.</em><br/> <br/><em>"I think you need to learn some manners you bitch!" The middle man snarled.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Get away!" Hinata shouted cowering back into the sand.</em><br/> <br/><em>"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" A voice shouted the middle man turned only to have a heel slam into his mouth courtesy of Naruto's spinning heel kick. He grabbed his mouth as he fell screaming in pain. "You lay a hand on her and I don't care if the cops come I'LL ANNIAHLATE YOU!" Naruto shouted. Hinata couldn’t help but put Naruto in a knight in shining armor costume. The big guy and the brown glared at Naruto then the big guy struck an open palm flying toward Naruto. Naruto sidestepped and punched the big guys' gut but he laughed.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Ha that tickles!" he said Naruto growled then he reached up grabbing the man's head and forced it down bringing his knee up which collided with the big man's head making him stagger. Hinata, having retreated to a safe distance gave a light cheer.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Too bad you got a small head!" Naruto snapped he barely had time to turn when the brown guy punched him one the guy's hands were knuckle dusters. Naruto hit by both fist and metal fell back landing on the ground he grabbed his jaw and rotated it making sure it was fine. Naruto was about to stand when the big guy came grabbing Naruto in a bear hug he lifted him. "Gaaaaaahhhh!" Naruto screamed in pain as the big guy squeezed Naruto. Naruto grunted and snarled trying to kick at the guy but he was lifting Naruto too high. Hinata seeing her love in trouble looked around she saw a metal pipe sticking out from the sand. She grabbed it and pulled it out then she ran toward the giant and swung as hard as she could at his head. The giant dropped Naruto clutching the back of his head he brought it to his face to see blood. Angry the big guy turned to see Hinata holding a slightly bent metal pole in hand.</em><br/> <br/><em>"You little-!" he started but Naruto jumped up grabbing the guys shoulder the big guy slipped on the sand and fell on his back Naruto stomped the guys throat making him choke and gag. It wasn't hard enough that it was broken but he'd be suffering for a few days. Naruto turned to see Hinata walking to him he was about to walk forward when the guy from before suddenly tackled him and the two rolled in the sand. Naruto was dazed when the guy pulled him up and punched him in the gut he was gonna continue when the scream of a police siren was heard.</em><br/> <br/><em>"Shit! You got off lucky next time we meet you're dead!" With that the three goons left. Hinata ran to Naruto’s side as the cops pulled up, she saw one of the cars going after the goons. Several cops along with emergency paramedics were there. The paramedics surrounded Naruto while the cops kept the crowd back.</em><br/><em>“Excuse me miss,” A paramedic said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“He has bruising along his middle and some on his head,” Hinata said, “Also check his jawline he was hit with steel knuckles also check his abdomen he was hit there too.” The paramedics were surprised they then did as Hinata said.</em><br/> <br/><em>“His jaw is fine, no fractures or displacement. He does have light bruising and swelling but some icepacks should take care of it.” A paramedic said looking Naruto’s body completely. “He should be fine he’ll need a few days rest and constant attention I’m sure you know how to treat these?” The paramedic asked Hinata nodded.</em></p><p>
  <em>-At the Summer Home-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The paramedics laid Naruto down on the bed and one went to Hinata in his hand was bandages, tape, scissors and ice packs. She handed it to Hinata and nodded. “Take good care of him a man like him is a miracle.” She said and she left with her colleagues, Hinata couldn’t help but blush. She went to the bedroom and opened the door. Naruto lay there. His chest rising and falling smoothly, she went to him and began to lay down the items. As she did her mind thought back to his courageous act at the beach. So quick to defend her at the cost of his safety, she blushed; a true knight in shining armor. She had to do something for him; she too had to risk something. She placed the final ice pack thinking then she knew what it was. It didn’t matter who found out. It was her decision and nothing would change that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-End Flashback-</em>
</p><p>Hinata looked at Naruto, he was smiling and he kissed her again and he lifted his head slightly to say. “I guess we need to be more honest to each other in public.” Naruto said then he pulled back and looked at her. "Hey... want to see how far we can take this curse?" He asked, his reply was a large grin from Hinata…<br/>To be concluded…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Start of a New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto and Hinata stood in the living room the windows had the curtains drawn, the door was locked, and the door to the patio also had the curtains up. They both had their clothes off, and were eyeing each other silently measuring each other coolly, Hinata, with her large 37 DD cups, and Naruto with his 10 inch schlong the two smiling at each other. They were going to do this without interruption, distraction, or fear. Both were looking at each other wondering who would start their confession of their love for each other. “When we were on the train I thought everything would turn out perfectly/When we were at the ice rink I thought you were a terrible skater,” They said at the same time, instantly her breasts gained a cup, and his cock an inch. With that they began to lie, every lie fueling their growth slowly but surely.<br/> <br/>10 minutes had passed and the two were panting their body electrified. The flooring was groaning audibly as Hinata was on the wall her massive breasts a wall of its own. Naruto was also on the wall his massive cock and balls also a wall the two having grown so much that they were touching his length deep in her massive cleavage. Sweat covered their body, they were so aroused their monstrous additions throbbing. “Naruto-kun do you think could you ever imagine anybody this big?” Hinata suddenly asked.<br/> <br/>“Not really kinda silly to be honest… I’m almost going nuts I’m so big.” Hinata giggled.<br/> <br/>“All right ready?” She said smiling gently.<br/> <br/>“I love you,” They both said and their organs deflated rapidly when they were back to normal size the two ran to each other and came to an embrace kissing each other hotly and clumsily. Hinata’s breasts rubbing against Naruto’s skin sliding easily due to the sweat. She could feel his hard meat rod on her abdomen, throbbing, and red. She gave a gasp as Naruto suddenly grabbed her butt and lifted her!<br/>“Let’s go upstairs,” Naruto said and Hinata wrapped her limbs around his body holding tight as Naruto walked to and climbed the stairs easily as if she weighed no more than a piece of paper. In truth to Naruto she did weigh no more than a piece  of paper, years of fighting, exercising and training had toughened his body though it had dulled slightly due to office work he still had his strength. He carried her up the stairs into the bed room he looked at Hinata who was smiling gently as she held on he walked to the bed and bent forward as he neared the bed and set her down softly. She felt the soft silk and disengaged her hold looking up at him admiring his muscular sweat covered body. He was on top of her kissing her again. “The sweetest of sweets,” Naruto murmured as he broke her kiss.<br/> <br/>“You tease,” Hinata said coyly giggling slightly, “You meet many girls in your younger years?” She asked Naruto’s body was low she could feel the heat of his dick on her abs.<br/> <br/>“Yeah,” She felt his dick head brush her abs. “Pretty good-looking ones too,” Again now in her middle he was grinning. “And what about you? How many boys looking to grab you?” Hinata smiled slightly.<br/> <br/>“Not really,” her chest swelled, “Nobody cared for my looks,” He smiled as he felt her nipples; she was blushing now it was clear she wanted to fuck. “Could you hurry up? I want to finish this before it gets dark!” Her breasts were heavy, with their current size and love for Naruto.<br/> <br/>“This’ll be over quick,” She could feel his balls now on her stomach she was so wet that it seemed overflowing her entire being ready prepared years for this one moment, a moment she never would’ve thought possible. Her ultimate dream, to marry, bear children and live a life with this man all made reality. He was moving now his balls sliding against her skin as he aimed his cock at her wet slit, he looked at her eyes she nodded and he was in her. Hinata’s breath came out in a painful gasp as he broke into her sanctum despite her vibrators she never was able break her virginity. But Naruto did with his new organ she expected the pain but even so it felt like a dagger was in her gut. She was moaning her breath coming in quick painful gasps.<br/> <br/>She felt Naruto’s arms wrap around her body holding her gently. “I’m here.” He said gently Hinata whimpered sobbing slightly her hands rising to hug him. After a while the pain was less now but still present. “I’m gonna start,” He said and she felt his body raise itself breaking his hold he looked at her and she looked at him. Naruto could see her dry tears and was determined to make this enjoyable. He was so huge, and sensitive he could feel every muscle and wall of Hinata wrapping around his length, squeezing on it. He moved his hips pulling out then pushing in. He went slow watching Hinata’s breasts slowly start to move in tandem. Hinata’s pain was dulling now as a new sensation filled her.<br/> <br/>“Yes!” Her blood was on fire her hands now clenching his skin tightly. “More!” He was moving harder now the bed rocking slightly to his motions. Her breasts were waving wildly now as Naruto pounded into her grunting his hot breath coming in waves against her skin. He could feel her nails starting to dig into his skin he was thankful she was not a woman of fashion who liked their nails long. He was close to cumming his enlarged organs more sensitive than the norm.<br/> <br/>“So… Graaahhhhglose!” He grunted Hinata’s legs came up and wrapped around his hips locking herself in.<br/> <br/>“Do it!” She screamed, “Cum inside! Make me yours! Your love, your wife, your object! Make me yours!” She screamed her mind in throes of pleasure her body twitching trying to maintain its grip. She could feel his muscles tighten on his back as he gave a thrust inside roaring. Hinata could feel the hot powerful spray entering inside of her. She came, suddenly without warning screaming her fingers digging even harder into Naruto as her juices sprayed against the tide of sperm entering her. The two waves caught each other, some of her juices and Naruto’s sperm came out and some was pushed in. The two stayed tense and tight holding to each other feeling each other’s heartbeats. They were silent both not wanting to separate but Naruto finally did. He pulled away and looked at her.<br/> <br/>“You were amazing,” he said and his cock shrunk now flaccid and popped out of her pussy and a slightly gush of cum and juices spilling out as it did becoming a trickle of white goo.<br/> <br/>“Naruto-kun… I’m happy that I had you as my first…” Hinata said sitting up slightly smiling at him tears brimming in her eyes.<br/> <br/>“Well Hinata-chan… you were my first too,” Hinata’s eyes shot down to his cock and yet it hadn’t even twitched she felt a feeling of giddiness and excitement.<br/> <br/>“B-But your parties,” remembering that fact she looked at his face.<br/> <br/>“Eh I’m not one for booze and drugs once it got to those points I was gone.” Naruto said.<br/> <br/>“Oh… oh Naruto-kun… I love you.” Hinata said smiling.<br/> <br/>“And I you,” The two kissed then they giggled and looked at the window where the moon was out. “Heh the moon never seemed so big before.” Naruto said, Hinata suddenly smiled.<br/> <br/>“Naruto-kun… would it be all right if… we um… you see I… uh… w-w-well.” Naruto waited for her to get it out.<br/> <br/><em>‘She’s cute when she’s flustered’</em> Naruto thought, suddenly she inhaled.<br/> <br/>“Iwaswonderingifmaybeyouwanttogowithmeonamoonlitstroll!” She was panting now and then she gave a nervous smile.<br/> <br/>“With or without clothes?” Naruto asked.<br/> <br/>U-uhmm… with for now… I well… have a surprise!” Hinata said.<br/> <br/>“All right,” With that the two readied for their midnight stroll.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-The Beach-</strong>
</p>
<p>Naruto was dressed in a tank-top with his swimsuit on; he was sitting down waiting for Hinata. The sand was cool against his feet, and the moon was shining rays down on his head. The smell of salt and the light rush of water coming ashore, “Ha… paradise,” He muttered.<br/> <br/>“N-Naruto-kun…” Naruto was about to turn, “W-Wait! Please! Close your eyes!” Naruto paused then he shrugged and closed his eyes. He heard sand shifting and he waited, “O-Ok open your eyes…” Hinata said. Naruto did what he saw more or less gave him an instant boner. Hinata was standing her back to the moon, she was wearing a bikini top that barely covered her nipple, and down below the bottom was a thong that sparkled near the lining she turned to show the thong creasing around her butt. “W-Well how is it?” She asked he could see her face was cherry red.<br/> <br/>“Uh…” It pretty much summed up his mindset, Hinata was like a goddess having descended down to grace him with her presence. She saw his tent and she looked away smiling pleased that she elected a response from him. She then turned to him and walked to him one foot in front of the other. She stopped before him and he looked up at her the view was incredible. She then lowered herself and kissed him pushing him into the sand. The two kissed feeling each other’s bodies the sand starting to stick their bodies as sweat began to bead on their skin. However the two weren’t going all the way they just wanted to kiss. Naruto felt Hinata push herself up and he smiled up at her. She smiled back and she dismounted from him and sat down on the beach looking at the water as it glittered from the moons light.<br/> <br/>“Naruto-kun, I cannot even begin to tell you how happy you have made me, for so long I loved you yet… for so long you were out of reach to me.” Naruto sat up and looked at Hinata listening closely. “I was afraid that one day I would marry a man that my father would choose to expand the company someone I would never love truly.” Naruto’s lips creased slightly and he reached for her hand and grabbed it.<br/> <br/>“I’m sorry for making you wait so long, I was… a fool when I think about it you must’ve been hiding it but I should’ve paid more attention to the signs I’m sorry.” Naruto said he reached for her hand and grabbed it, Hinata smiled and the two intertwined their fingers together. Naruto turned his head to the ocean and he narrowed his eyes then a sly grin spread across his face. Hinata took note and looked to see what he was looking at. Out in the distance a white boat was moving across the water.<br/>“Naruto-kun?” She knew that smile he was planning something.<br/> <br/>“Hinata-chan how about some fun?” Hinata raised an eyebrow at his coy tone, “How about we give those people on the boat an eyeful?” Hinata’s eyes widened in shock and horror.<br/> <br/>“No! No, no, no, no, no, no!” Naruto’s grin widened.<br/> <br/>“I’ll do it with you I promise I won’t leave you hanging!” Her eyes went down as Naruto expected to see no growth.<br/> <br/>“Ok… Oh kami I hope they don’t put this on the news.” Hinata said.<br/> <br/><em>‘I hope they do if so… then it means good things’</em> Naruto moved so that he and her were equally distanced and they began.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-The cruiser-</strong>
</p>
<p>The current pilot of the cruiser was one Shikamaru Nara using his hard earned cash to take his wife and kids out on vacation one hand steering the ship while the other held his glass of pina colada. His wife Temari Nara was a blonde haired woman who had her hair done in a unique four-pigtail style. She was strong, intelligent and beautiful. She had no fear in using any of her features to intimidate, humiliate or rebuke someone. Shikamaru had learned that personally years ago. Their son, Shikatsu looked like his father and had some of his personality but his hair was like his mother’s a unique break in the normal Nara mold.<br/> <br/>Their daughter, Nami looked more like her mother physically and had gray hair that tied off into a braided ponytail. She had a mix of Shikamaru’s lazy indifference and her mother’s fiery spirit. The family hadn’t had a vacation in years and while they couldn’t go to the one place they wanted they settled with the beach. Shikamaru was now maneuvering the boat back into the dock that rented the boats out. As he did he heard his kids shouting. “Mommy, daddy look, look what is it?” Shikamaru turned to his kids who were looking at the starboard bow. He turned his head and he gagged on his drink briefly while Temari who had been lounging looked and ran to her kids to cover their eyes.<br/> <br/>“That’s a beached sperm whale…” Shikamaru said quickly.<br/> <br/>“At least… that’s what it looks like.” She said, <em>‘Though it looks like… well it’s not possible to have on that large… or is it?’</em> She tried to picture what she had just seen on her husband and quickly dismissed it, it was utterly ridiculous.<br/> <br/>“Mommy I thought I saw some really big balloons too!” Shikamaru chuckled nervously as he saw the ‘balloons’ though his mind drew another conclusion.<br/> <br/>“Yep… that’s what they are… really big… balloons.” He said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice; a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. <em>‘Thank god they are kids… though if anybody had a thing like that it’d be all over the news… wait a minute.’</em> With that Shikamaru shut off the engine and headed down below deck. He soon reappeared with his digital camera in hand. Temari shot a suspicious and glowering look at him.<br/> <br/><em>‘I know he didn’t pull out a camera…’ </em>she thought angrily, “Honey please tell me you aren’t planning on keeping that…” She snarled. She was distracted enough that their kids were able to look between her fingers.<br/> <br/>“I got a better Idea I’m gonna show it to the local news…” Shikamaru informed.<br/> <br/>“Hey daddy why does it look like my peepee?” Temari’s face could make a tomato envious of her red face.<br/> <br/>“Uh… it’s not it’s a sperm whale son…” Shikamaru said nervously sweat culminating at his chin and neck.<br/> <br/>“Mommy the other one looks like your chest…” Shikamaru placed a hand on his nose to hide the trail of blood dripping down.<br/> <br/>“I wish,” Temari mumbled enviously under her breath.<br/> <br/><em>‘Good god I hate smart kids…’</em> Shikamaru grumbled in his mind <em>‘It’s even worse that they’re MY smart kids…’</em> However Shikamaru was inwardly proud of his children being able to discern the difference between… <em>‘Stop right there…’</em> he took the pictures and went to the boat and starting it again he set the engine to full and the boat powered away.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Beachhead-</strong>
</p>
<p><em>‘Oh I could just die of embarrassment, ooohhh those waves against my breasts are making me so… oohhh… I gotta shrink or I’ll go crazy.’</em> Hinata flustered. She stood on the ground leaning back so that her breasts were able to grow to their current size. Her crotch was dripping wet the sheer size and sensitivity of her breasts had made extremely horny within seconds the waves washing around her breasts felt like hundreds of cold mouths nipping at her breasts. Her nipples were hard like steel sticking out a good 6 feet out from her gargantuan breasts. The process of her breasts growing bigger and bigger alone was a torture as her breasts scraped against the sand and was licked by the water. She couldn’t help but give a huff of annoyance.<br/> <br/><em>‘Naruto-kun has it easy!’</em> Hinata thought angrily and she looked at her love, who was lying on his massive balls and she saw that his body was sweating and twitching. It was then that she looked at his dick the thing was a throbbing hard mass. She heard an audible gurgle coming from him. It was then that she caught it. A scent very faint but it was there, she recognized it. It was the scent of Naruto’s musk it assaulted her nose and went straight to her head. <em>‘Oh god I can’t… I’m CUMMING!’ </em> Her legs buckled as she had an orgasm her juices shooting out from her thong.<br/> <br/>Naruto was nearly melting down the waves splashing on his dick was just mindboggling and with its monstrous size the sensitivity was just off the charts. His brain was also registered the sand grinding against his head and he felt his cock start to harden turning from a limp whale into a hardened tower. So hot and hard was it he could smell his own musk he panted restraining his body from release. <em>‘Goddammit I want to cum so bad’ </em>Naruto was losing his will to hold it in as he lay on his giant balls sweat pouring from his body in sheets. <em>‘God I can’t do this…’</em> Naruto’s eyes turned to Hinata who he saw was watching him she was shifting slightly and then he saw her love juices spray out. In his sexual haze his senses were extended he was able to pick up the scent of her juices drifting in the air. <em>‘Fuck… DAMMIT!’</em> Naruto’s body convulsed as his balls began to empty their massive payload into the ocean.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-The boat-</strong>
</p>
<p>“Daddy, Daddy the whale is blowing white stuff out!” Shikamaru’s face became as red as a tomato while Temari ran to cover their eyes and pulled them next to Shikamaru.<br/> <br/><em>‘Good god… I need to get them out of here before they catch on!’</em> Shikamaru groaned gunning the engine as heard as he could.<br/> <br/>“Hurry honey!” Temari muttered and Shikamaru nodded.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Beachhead-</strong>
</p>
<p>“Oh my goodness…” Hinata had shrunken her breasts and had gotten an eyeful of white flooding into the ocean. She looked to see Naruto laying on his balls his hard cock spearing the ocean and emptying his massive gurgling ball into the ocean. “If he ever filled me with that… would I handle it?” Hinata almost did a double take. <em>‘I never would have thought of that… until… well until today I suppose.’</em> Hinata then realized what was happening. She was accepting herself, and accepting Naruto. <em>‘We’re cursed… and yet this curse… is a blessing for us… it’s something that was… no… no… I mustn’t think like that.’</em> Hinata looked at Naruto as he continued to empty out. Then Naruto’s cock began to shrink rapidly till Naruto was lying in the sand his hard cock now weakly spurting out cum into the sand and his skin.<br/> <br/>“Man… that was… awesome and painful at the same time,” Naruto moaned.<br/> <br/>“Oh no how badly hurt are you?” She asked looking at him with great worry.<br/> <br/>“I’m fine Hinata I just need to rest a bit.” Naruto grunted.<br/> <br/>“All right,” Hinata moved forward and she knelt down and grabbing Naruto’s head she placed it on her lap smiling at him. Naruto grunted as he turned onto his back his sweaty body covered in sand. Hinata stroked his forehead gently. Naruto lay there recovering his strength; he looked at the stars and moon above.<br/> <br/><em>‘Man… to think this would’ve happened; I never would’ve dreamed of it in a million years.’</em> Hinata casted her gaze up as well and the two watched the sky then Naruto sat up his strength now back. Naruto looked at the beachhead which was covered in his cum. “That’ll be a pain to clean up… but I’m feeling a bit frisky,” Naruto turned to Hinata, “How about we go back up and have some… oh… shower sex?” Hinata’s face became scarlet and she looked at Naruto then she nodded. Naruto grinned and stood up he grabbed his discarded shorts and Hinata her bra and the two raced upstairs ready for love.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-The Beachhouse-</strong>
</p>
<p>Naruto and Hinata stood in the shower letting the water run across their skin peeling off the sand from their body. They observed each other their eyes studying, examining. Hinata observed and marveled at Naruto’s powerful body the muscles that flexed ever so slightly her eyes even catching the slight scarring on his skin that remained as skin that was too fresh that it was lighter than the rest of his body.<br/>Naruto looked at Hinata’s beautiful and smooth curves. His eyes making note of the perfectly maintained skin, and of the slight muscles that they hid. He had said it once and could say it a hundred times. <em>‘She has the body of an angel.’</em> He reached forward and touched her skin feeling its smoothness which was enhanced by the sand. Hinata let him touch her watching him.<br/> <br/>Hinata enjoyed Naruto’s touch feeling his rough hands on her smooth skin, hands and fingers that had been sculpted by the flow of time and hard work. Hands that she could never attain made soft through menial tasks and chores. However hands capable of great dexterity and precision. She then reached to Naruto’s face as he moved close his hands coming around to her waist pulling her close. She felt his skin even here it was rough but it was smoother than his hands.<br/> <br/><em>‘So soft like silk…’</em> Naruto could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest. The two stood there Hinata feeling her loves throbbing meat on her abs, while her breasts on his. Standing so close she realized how tall Naruto was. He was a good foot taller maybe more the two felt more at one in this single moment than any other. Finally Naruto moved tightening his grip on her butt he lifted her and the two kissed he walked forward and her back was to the wall. Hinata broke the kiss her mouth biting down at his neck while Naruto pushed her up his cock quickly coming up and entering her moist lips easily. Hinata reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling up. He was thrusting in her now while she held to him tightly her head on his chest hearing his rapidly thumping heart.<br/> <br/>She heard his rough grunts and she was grunting herself as he seemed to poke father and farther into her pussy even up to her womb. “Yes!” She breathed, Naruto slowed slightly but continued. “More give me more!” Naruto thrusted harder now his hips slapping her butt as he pulled back from the wall she held on even tighter. Naruto kept thrusting then he pulled out. “No don’t stop!” Hinata wailed he let her down. She looked at him then he held up his hand and swirled with his finger. Hinata turned around then she realized what he wanted she leaned forward sticking her butt out to him. He grabbed her waist and once again stuck his cock in her again. Hinata moaned and she place her hand on the all to brace herself her breasts wiggling as Naruto pounded into her. He could feel her inner walls wrapping and tightening around his dick. “Oh god yes!” She cried out as his hips slapped against her butt loudly made louder by the water and the room. Naruto could feel it the orgasm coming just as Hinata felt hers.<br/> <br/>“I’m cumming!” he warned, Hinata panted trying to maintain her mentality.<br/> <br/>“M-Me too! Let’s cum together!” She urged and Naruto nodded both in synch as Naruto slammed it in and Hinata cried out her juices shooting out while Naruto sperm shot in. The two let their orgasm ride out even as Naruto felt the warm gush of juice and sperm. Hinata panted happy for what happened but instead of feeling tired the two felt invigorated. “Naruto-kun I have an idea.” Hinata said and she reached forward and turned off the shower the two stood there whether wet from the shower or their own sweat it was hard to tell. She got Naruto’s still hard dick out and walked to his ear whispering he raised his eyebrows.<br/> <br/>“You sure?” he asked concerned.<br/> <br/>“Would I mention it otherwise?” She said a rather sly smile on her face.<br/> <br/>“Of course you would,” He said Hinata felt the pulse on her stomach, “You’re a nasty girl,” Another pulse.  “No care for anything but herself,” she could feel it on her middle, “A scoundrel incapable of love.” It was poking her breasts. She turned her back to him as he reached down hooking his arms under her legs. He lifted her up with ease Hinata giggling she felt him lift her up higher and she felt the throbbing head she glanced at him the nodded. He pushed up his now 16 inch dick sliding into her Hinata cried out as he spread her wide. He faltered but Hinata reached with a hand grabbing his arm and squeezing it comfortingly. He was still then continued Hinata gritted her teeth she felt pain but now that he was moving it began to dull. He began to raise and lower her with his thrusting timing it so that he went in at maximum force.<br/> <br/>Hinata was in heaven to feel such a large dick inside of her even feel it move her skin was exhilarating. She was so enthralled she just noticed that they were standing in front of a mirror. She saw herself and had this been the old Hinata she would’ve died of embarrassment.<br/>Hinata was spreading her oddly angled legs, her mouth opened her tongue out drooling, her breasts bouncing up and down like bells and her stomach had a large bulge pushing up and down. “Oh look at me!” She cried, Naruto did see and he grinned widely. “So dirty and hot!” She cried out.<br/>“Dirty and hot, and me a rabid beast,” Naruto grunted, “Wanting to fulfill its dark desires with its bitch!” He panted.<br/> <br/>“A she-beast wanting to be filled again and again!”<br/> <br/>“Filled to bursting by my seed!” The two egging each other on with this wild talk Naruto’s huge softball sized balls swelling ready to unload.<br/> <br/>“Dirty,” Hinata’s toes curled.<br/> <br/>“Wild,” Naruto’s muscles bulged.<br/> <br/>“Hot,” She leaned back gritting her teeth.<br/> <br/>“Loving,” He leaned forward resting his head on her shoulder.<br/> <br/>“Animals!” They shouted orgasming again Naruto’s cock spewing a great wave of cum blasting Hinata’s juices back in and began to bloat her belly the two stood then within a minute it was over. Naruto lowered Hinata down and the two fell forward on top of each other. Hinata moaned and she shifted and Naruto turned laying sideways on the ground letting the cool floor cool him off. She looked at her belly and rubbed it.<br/> <br/>“One day… I’ll have this… but it won’t be filled with cum… it’ll be filled with life.” She said, Naruto looked then smiled and kissed her neck gently.<br/> <br/>“If you’ll have me,” He said gently.<br/> <br/>“Oh yes, a thousand times yes,” she said almost as if it was tiring to say it. Naruto smiled then kissed her again. The two lay there, then they fell asleep, not out of tiredness but satisfaction.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-The next day-</strong>
</p>
<p>Hinata and Naruto swore to never fall asleep on a bathroom floor ever again both shivering and raw skin from the floor. Luckily there was the bed cloth and grabbing that the two went downstairs Naruto turning on the TV while Hinata began to make some food. He flicked through channels till he came to the news and he paused then he smiled. “Hey Hinata get over here!” He said, Hinata finished the eggs and placed them on a plate and turned off the stove she then went to Naruto and looked to see the news and her face turned red. The TV showed a News Woman sitting on a couch on a sofa was Shikamaru Nara, his wife Temari, his son Shidatsu, and his daughter Nami at the bottom left corner was a mosaic picture that any adult  or even teenager would be able to discern.<br/> <br/><em>“Today we are here with Shikamaru Nara father of two who took a rather interesting photo during a family cruise.”</em> On the TV screen the mosaic picture enlarged in its pixelated glory as Naruto started to laugh.<br/> <br/>“Oh they actually put it on TV!” Hinata said looking embarrassed.<br/> <br/>“Don’t worry they won’t know it’s us…” Naruto said the two watched as the News woman began to ask Shikamaru questions.<br/> <br/><em>“What would you say it looked like?” </em>She asked.<br/> <br/><em>“Well that’s hard to say looks like a beached whale but it could be something else entirely,”</em> Shikamaru said vaguely.<br/> <br/><em>‘Clever Shikamaru this will get quite the craze and it proves my theory,’</em> Naruto thought nodding his head.<br/> <br/><em>‘I can’t believe Naruto-kun made me do this…’</em> Hinata thought angrily ready to glare at Naruto only for her anger to fade at his pensive form “Naruto-kun?” She asked curious for the look.<br/> <br/><em>“…And what about you young man, what did it look like to you?”</em> The News anchorwoman swung down to Shikamaru’s son. Shidatsu had been busying himself with observing the news people in the hosue. But he had been listening very carefully. He paused looking down at his fingers then up at her.<br/><em>“It looked like my peepee but waaaaayyyy big!” </em>He said holding his arms out. There was silence while Naruto guffawed and Hinata began to steam her face redder than a tomato.<br/> <br/><em>“W-Well that’s interesting and what about you young lady?” </em>The woman asked hurriedly moving to Nami who had been watching everything with a fierce expression it softened slightly as she tapped her chin.<br/> <br/><em>“Welllll… two of them looked like mommies boobs but huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge! Bigger than mommies by a lot,”</em> Temari’s face became crimson while Shikamaru tried to conceal his bloody nose.<br/> <br/><em>”W-Well that’s all for now folks back to you Konan.”</em> The woman said, the TV shut off while Hinata was panting, her body hot and itchy she was so furious and embarrassed that she felt like smacking Naruto  but his next words would stay her rage.<br/> <br/>“Hinata-chan… sit down please,” He said his voice as calm as gentle as a breeze. She sat down next to him watching him carefully. “Hinata-chan there’s something I want to ask you it’s a very serious question.” Naruto said Hinata felt her heart beat rise slightly.<br/> <br/><em>‘S-So soon? Oh things are progressing better than I expected!’</em> Hinata thought her rage bubbling away as she smiled slightly.<br/> <br/>“Thing is Hinata-chan I’ve been wondering this for a while now and I even did it once before but would you like to do modeling as a career with me.” Her happiness popped and was replaced with confusion.<br/> <br/>“What do you mean?” Naruto sighed.<br/> <br/>“Ok I was thinking that maybe we could make a living off of modeling in particular modeling our… unique abilities... in the nude” Naruto said, “Nobody will know it’s us,” He added in hurriedly at Hinata’s glare, “Also if this turns out good we can really make it big you know with selling and all that.” Naruto said, Hinata sat there pondering these words.<br/> <br/><em>‘This is an interesting proposal but I don’t like it, it has risks many risks and I don’t think I could handle the pressure besides it’s embarrassing to boot.’</em> Naruto saw her hesistant gaze.<br/> <br/>“Now look think of it this way we can take this curse and turn it into a gift if we do this right we could be set for life! But I won’t force you into this. How about we try a test photo shoot we won’t put it out in public it’ll just be us!” Naruto said encouragingly.<br/> <br/>“Well… I suppose one shoot would be fine.” Hinata said feeling bold.<br/> <br/>“Ok I’ll get the camera,” Naruto stood up the blanket falling of him and he went to get his camera. Hinata sighed and she went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. She was nervous she wasn’t much of a photo girl and modeling was out of the question. She had no confidence in her appearance but that had been changing slowly. Naruto’s love and encouragement was giving her a different view of herself a more pleasing one. She didn’t consider herself drop dead gorgeous though no, she didn’t have the hubris for it but she now thought of herself as a cute girl. She didn’t have to wait long for Naruto to come down camera in hand a portable already developing film one.<br/> <br/>“You ready?” Hinata felt nervous but she nodded she was about to turn. “Wait stay there, turn your side to me.” He said she did her face red. He snapped a photo a picture came out it fluttered to the ground. “All right lie now.” Hinata responded she lied till Naruto told her to stop she blushed as her breasts were now at least G-cups. “Face me and lean back on the stove slightly and give me a seductive look.” He said Hinata did so but her face refused to move. “If you were to seduce me like say when I was in bed how would you do it?” Hinata’s face moved and he snapped a picture. Hinata felt a slight tingling now and she turned threw her hair back leaning on the stove her butt sticking out one leg crossing the other. “Oh nice!” Naruto snapped yet another pic.<br/> <br/>Hinata walked forward and she lied making her breasts even bigger as she got to the couch and she placed her breasts over the back resting them on the back rest. Naruto snapped again and even did it at different angles. Hinata then went to the couch with the blanket and laid down grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her flashing her hair as she did Naruto snapped till he ran out of film. Hinata was so into her act that she didn’t realize that Naruto was gathering the photos. He blew on the ones that were still developing but gave her the ones that had finished Hinata put a hand to her mouth. She was shocked by the beautiful woman in the picture, and her seductive and toying nature. The woman revealed herself but gave a teasing glare to the camera Hinata felt her mouth go dry. “I-Is that me?” She asked as Naruto sat down the rest of the pictures developed.<br/> <br/>“Don’t I say that you’re beautiful?” he said.<br/> <br/>“More than I can count, but… I… I didn’t think it was like this.” She said breathlessly as she looked at her final pictures. “Where did you learn to do this?” she asked him curious.<br/> <br/>“College and watching fashion shows of late been wanting to do this so I’ve sat through those god awful modeling shows.” Naruto said.<br/> <br/>“Oh my you’re serious aren’t you?” Hinata asked.<br/> <br/>“Yeah… I think this is the best path for us…” Naruto said she considered that. “Well?” She already had an answer.<br/> <br/>“Yes… Let’s do this I want to see how far I’ve come.” She said Naruto reached over her shoulder pulling her close and kissing her cheek.<br/> <br/>“We both will,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>